The Royal Intruder
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: An masked intruder enters Soul Society with a mythical nine-tailed fox and kidnaps Hinamori! Hitsugaya willing to do anything to bring his wife back but, with a help of a golden haired prince. Sequel of "The Royal Visitor" Hinamori x Hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Guess that time it is...DRAMA TIME  & LOVE TRIANGLES! *evil laugh* I've received this request from the one and only Blueboys wanting a sequel for "The Royal Visitor" I was kinda excited for this story since I never made a sequel yet...Especially with an OC. This was going to be updated pretty slow(Every Friday) please be patience with me :) And you all know I don't like leaving ONE chapter and since tomorrow is FRIDAY I'll be posting chapter two. Thank you everyone for your support and views! I seriously love you guys too much, i just want to kidnap all of you... JK...Maybe...SHHHHHH! STAY AWESOMEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** An intruder with a large fox enters Soul Society and kidnaps Hinamori! Hitsugaya willing to do anything to bring his wife back but, with a help of a golden haired prince. Sequel of "The Royal Visitor" Hinamori x Hitsugaya

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 1: The Fox**

Late afternoon, two vice-captain walking back from their women's association, which was located somewhere in Captain Byakuya's mansion. Sadly, Byakuya can't seem to keep the intruders out of his mansion as they continue to return and made their headquarters inside.

Stretching her arms up towards the sky and let out a wide yawn "I'm so tired…Taicho had me working on paperwork all morning! I almost thought I couldn't make it to the meeting" the busty strawberry-blond haired whined as her friend giggled next to her.

"But, the weather is really nice today, right Rangiku-san?" the brown haired vice-captain said with a smile. "Sure is! Hey let's go get some tea and rice cakes!" Matsumoto said happily, truthfully she wanted to ditch her work.

"Eh? Right now?" Hinamori arched an eyebrow "…But Rangiku-san, Toshiro might yell at you again for leaving work early."

"PSH, Whatever! He is probably going to yell at me anyways, regardless if I show up or not!" she said carelessly and put an arm around Hinamori's shoulder "Come on Momo-chan, let's-"

Her voice trailed as there was tiny red color stains on the ground. Hinamori saw it too as it trailed towards inside a bush. Kneeling down, Hinamori touched the stain on the ground and realized it was blood.

Matsumoto looking down as well "Is that…Blood?"

Hinamori nodded "Yes…Someone is hurt" as she slowly followed the trail to the bush. Something rustled inside the bush as the two vice-captain kneeling down to see what it was. "Ah" Matsumoto said as she saw something move inside the bush.

Inside, a small red-orange colored fox was inside shaking and with its paw bleeding. It clearly was scared and was hiding inside the bush. Hinamori slowly pulled out her hand as Matsumoto stopped her "Momo-chan, don't! It might be dangerous…"

"It'll be fine…" she smiled as she leaned closer and pulled her hand towards the injured animal "Come here…" Hinamori said with a gentle voice as the fox hissed at her. "Momo-chan, be careful!" scared as she looked over her friend's shoulder "It's a feisty fellow!"

Hinamori reached closer as the fox snapped and bit Hinamori's hand. Hinamori shut her eyes tightly and flinched from the pain, the fox growled as it looked at Hinamori. "Momo-chan!" Matsumoto yelled as Hinamori shook her head "I-It's okay…" she said slowly opening her eyes.

"Please…Be good" Hinamori gently said as she looked into the fox's light brown eyes. The fox soon stopped growling and released the vice-captain's hand slowly. Licking the wound on Hinamori's hand, she gently held the fox and slowly pulled it out of the bush.

The fox whimpered as Hinamori held it in her arms and smiled. She removed a few twigs and leaves off the small fox's shiny fur coat which glittered in the sun. "Wow…What is a fox doing here? I never have seen one so close…" Matsumoto touched the fox's head "Ah, it's SUPER soft too!"

Hinamori looked at its paw as it was injured by someone who was messing with the fox for fun. "Poor thing…Who would do something like this to you?" Hinamori looked at it as it looked back at her with its light brown eyes.

"Better take it to Unohana for her to check its paw" Matsumoto said as Hinamori nodded. "I better get back then! Seriously, Taicho might kill me…For real this time" waving good bye to her friend, Hinamori hurried to the 4th division.

Reaching to the location, Unohana smiled gently towards the 5th division vice-captain "Hello Hinamori-san, oh my…Is that a fox?" Taking a look at the calm fox with its bleeding paw, Hinamori bowed towards the captain "Hello Unohana Taicho, I'm sorry to come without warning but…"

She looked at the fox as Unohana smiled "It's okay, please bring the fox this way…"

As Unohana slowly healed the fox, the fox had been staring at Hinamori the whole time as it laid on the bed. "It seems to like you…Must be thankful that you saved him" Unohana smiled as she continued to heal its paw.

"Ah, it's a he?" Hinamori smiled as she looked at the fox.

"It's very interesting you found a fox so close by…It's rare to see a fox, especially this close to the city" Unohana said as Hinamori nodded "Rangiku-san and I found it scared with a injured paw…I couldn't just leave it there."

Unohana smiled, the vice-captain was always kind-hearted and always up others before herself. She gently touched the fox's wrapped paw "All done…But, he needs rest. It seems it had a long day…" Hinamori looked at the fox as he was breathing quietly, he was already asleep.

"Hinamori-san, please take the fox back and return it back to his home in the woods .Its paw should be fine" Unohana requested as Hinamori bowed and gently held the fox in her arms.

Hinamori walking in the night with a small cloth covering the fox in her arms trying to keep it warm. The fox poked its head out with his ears perked up "Ah, Fox-san are you awake?" Hinamori giggled as the fox started to look over Hinamori's shoulder and growl.

"Hm? What's wrong fox-san…?" Hinamori looking at the fox as it growled towards the direction behind her. Turning around, she saw a black figure on the floor. A shadow was casting on the floor without anyone there as the moon lightens the ground...

Hinamori's eyes widen, she couldn't see the object but only its shadow as it was walking closer. Taking a step back, Hinamori began to run as the shadow stretched out and began to chase her. It began to let out a shrieking roar...

 _'A hollow!? How!?'_ Hinamori thought as she felt something grab her ankle "KYA!" Hinamori fell as the fox fell to the floor as well. Hinamori was being dragged on the floor towards the shadow, she quickly put a hand on her zangpakuto **"SNAP, TOBIUME!"**

* * *

The 10th division, two turquoise eyes widen as he stopped working on his paperwork. He stood up and turned around to look out the window _'…Momo!?'_ the 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro sensed his wife's reiatsu and saw a large explosion near the 4th division brackets.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto said, she stood up from the sofa sensing her friend's reiatsu as well. The white haired captain nodded "Yeah…It's Momo" without hesitation, they both shumpo out the window.

Reaching the location, the young captain and his vice-captain stood there with widen eyes. "W..What happened here…?" Matsumoto asked quietly.

The walls and the ground had large claw marks as if something was attacking someone. There was blood smeared against the wall and floor. Strange flames blazed around the area, the heat was scorching hot.

Hitsugaya put his arm up shielding himself from the blazing fire "MOMO! Where are you!?" he called out.

There was no reply as the captain and the vice-captain approach through the flames carefully. They followed the trail of the blood on the floor and on the walls, deep claw marks scratched across the wall. This was no hollow…It was something else.

"Taicho, LOOK! OVER THERE!" Matsumoto called out as Hitsugaya looked as he saw a hollow body burning on the floor with something standing nearby it. "What…What in the world is that!?" Matsumoto said as they saw large red-orange fox with nine tails and a man holding someone in his arms.

He was wearing white robes with red and black trimming around the edges. They only saw the back of his hair which was a light-colored blond with a red ribbon tied in the back of his head as if something on his face…

Taking a closer look at what the stranger was holding, Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing his wife unconscious in the arms of the stranger.

"MOMO!" Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword; cold winds blew as the flames slowly died out. The large fox growled loudly as its mouth glowed with flame escaping from its jaws but, the stranger put a hand on its jaw to stop the fox from firing.

The flames died out as they only saw the man turning around slowly towards the captain and his vice-captain. The boy was wearing a white fox mask, hiding away his face. The large fox rubbing its face on the side of the masked man's body as he gently places Hinamori's body on its back.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya appeared behind the man creating an ice wall as both the stranger and fox jumped up in the air. Looking down the captain was missing as Hitsugaya appeared behind them and tried to quickly grab his wife off the fox's back away from them.

Only a few inches away reaching to grab Hinamori, Hitsugaya looked at the masked man, seeing a glimpse of his fox-like eyes from the mask eye holes. They were bright blood red. He was pointing his index finger straight at Hitsugaya.

"…Fire."

He commanded as the large fox opened his mouth and a large fireball launched towards him. Hitsugaya's eyes widen at the size and speed as he quickly shumpo to dodge the attack. Landing on the floor, he looked up.

The man and fox disappeared with Hinamori along with them…

"No...NO! **MOMO!"** Hitsugaya yelled as shinigamis were coming towards them, soon there was a search party to look for the missing 5th division vice-captain and the masked strange with the large fox.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Happy Friday! Mother of god...I haven't seen this many reviews/views in one chapter. You guys...*Teary eyes* You guys are too much for me. I'm serious, you have no idea how happy and thankful for all your support! As promised, I would post a 2nd chapter of my new fanfiction BUT, only Fridays (SORRY!) Thank you for taking care of me and always supporting, like I said this before you guys are already my family :) Love you guys so much and thank god it's Friday! Stay safe out there and have one awesome weekend cause you deserved it! As always...STAY AWESOMEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **space-between-time, ApplesStrawberries, Blueboys(Welcome to fanfic!), chowdowntown & gamma2015**

 **Guest:** Sorry about the "Hitsugaya-kun" Honestly, I'm still used to hearing Hinamori's sweet voice calling him "Hitsugaya-kun" but they are married now so, would be only fair, I totally agree with you! Thank you! True- most of my stories are about Hitsugaya saving Hinamori but, there are a good amount of Hinamori standing up for herself and Hitsugaya did say he wanted to become stronger to protect her...It's always best to keep them in-character how they were created. No spoilers but, it is still early to assume what the story will be like...I promise, you won't see it coming :) Thanks for the review and support! STAY AWESOME! *high-five!*

 **Trillichu** **:** Holy craziness...ROFL! You have no idea how hard I was laughing, oh god you seriously made my Friday GREAT! Hahahaha to be honest, that would be one hella amazing one-shot! Damn it's TOO LATE! I ALREADY GOT THIS ONE STARTED! Nooooooo! MEH, we'll do one next time with more FLUFF AND KISSES as if the fanfiction was made out a candy and butterflies! THAT. MUCH. FLUFFINESS. Too overpowering...LOL Trillichu- gimme some of that craziness!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 2: The Returned**

A captain's meeting has been ordered as the 13 gotei captains stood in their positions. The captain commander stood in the middle "explain the situation from yesterday's event."

The 10th division captain stepped in and explained the whole situation and the masked boy who kidnap the 5th division vice-captain with a large fox by his side. After moments of explaining, Hitsugaya step back to his position. The captain commander nodded "Any clues who these intruder are?"

The 12th division captain Mayuri took a step forward "the body that was burnt on the floor was an hollow that had escaped one of our containment last night by one of my foolish squad…Before we could retrieve it, the hollow had already been burnt to crisp so there wasn't really much to work with anymore which was a pity."

"But, I did find some very interesting fur around the area where the poor girl had been attacked and kidnapped" he pulled out a small glass vial with red-orange fur inside. "HA! What the hell is that? Did you finally find some hair for your bald head!?" Zaraki laughed.

Mayuri had a red vain show on his forehead "NO, you stupid barbarian! Maybe next time, I should create a new brain for you that helps you think before you talk or maybe make you shut up forever!" he snapped back with a menacing chuckle.

The captain commanded hit his wooden cane loudly on the wooden floor creating a booming sound that echoed the room "ENOUGH!" his voice roared.

The 13th division captain clearing his throat as he opened the glass vial and placed the fur on the floor. Pulling some matches out from his robe and lights the matches onto the fur. The captains watched as the flames had no effect on the fur.

"As you can see…The fur isn't from a random type of animal, this fur belongs to an nine-tailed fox" Mayuri said as he brushed away the burnt matches and examined fur and put it back into the glass vial.

"Now…It was heard that nine-tailed foxes were just legendary beast that were heard in stories but, it seems to be alive and well. Their fire is strong enough to burn anyone into ashes and its fur is fire-proof, I wouldn't mind getting my hands on…Alive one" Mayuri smiled devilishly.

Unohana stepped in "This afternoon, Hinamori-san brought a small injured fox with her…I did not sense any spiritual energy from the fox which merely looked like a normal fox with an injured paw. I believe that the fox's form was not its true form..."

Hitsugaya's eyes widen _'What!?'_ shocked his friend brought a fox to the 4th division.

"She had found the fox somewhere near the divisions inside a bush, I do believe the fox would not harm someone who saved his life. Yet, the masked man who Hitsugaya Taicho talked about seems to be the owner of the fox…"

"Oh? Do you happen to have the fox's blood wiped somewhere?" Mayuri rubbing his hands together "I can diagnose the blood sample and see if we can trace the blood back..."

The captain commander stood there quietly as the captain awaited orders. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi trace the blood from Unohana. Everyone is dismissed expect for Hitsugaya Toshiro!" his voice boomed as he hit his wooden cane on the floor.

The captains left as Hitsugaya and the captain commander was the only ones left in the meeting room alone. "Hitsugaya Toshiro…Come with me" the captain commander commanded as Hitsugaya followed him to the captain's office.

The commander sat down as Hitsugaya stood there. "Sit" the commander ordered as Hitsugaya sat down, the vice-captain commander came and brought tea. Leaving the room alone with the two, the commander took a sip of his tea.

Hitsugaya sat there quietly as the commander looked at the young captain. "Hitsugaya Toshiro…I understand It had been a year you and the 5th division vice-captain had been married, correct?" the commander finally spoke.

"Yes, sir" Hitsugaya firmly replied as he touched his ring band on his finger.

"Do you know a reason why the masked man would want to kidnap her?" He looked at the young captain as he shook his head "I do not, Sir."The commander continued to sip his tea as Hitsugaya was starting to lose his patience. "Captain commander…" Hitsugaya spoke "I'm sorry but, is there a reason why you've called me here?"

The commander looked at the young captain as he was serious on knowing who tried to take his wife. "There was once a royal clan who didn't have zangpaktos to protect them but large foxes, the Kitsune clan."

"Quite peaceful and noble clan, one day their king had fallen into madness and wanted to take over all the royal clans…Taking over clans after clans, there was no stop to his greed."

"The golden dragon clan stood against the mad king and went into war. That was the day royal blood has been spilled between them, the dragon clan had won the war but the Kitsune clan had been wiped" taking a soft deep sigh.

"…But, with what the captains say about yesterday's event there must be one clan member still alive."

"But why would he kidnap her!?" Hitsugaya snapped as he soon calmed himself and gripping his robe pants tightly. There was a knock on the door as the vice-captain commander opened the door and was on his knees bowing.

"Captain commander…There is letter for you. It's urgent" the vice-captain commander said as he brought the scroll towards his captain and left the room once more.

Unrolling the scroll, he read it carefully "Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10th division captain." Hitsugaya looked at the captain command as he sat straight waiting for orders. "There's been a sighting of the intruder. Have captain Mayuri prepare the tracking device quickly as possible, your mission- bring back the 5th vice captain Hinamori Momo!"

Hitsugaya sat there firmly and bowed, he had to bring back her…Whatever it took.

"But…" The captain commander continued "You will be assisted by one of the royal dragon clan members and a few of his men with you." Hitsugaya lifted his head up and arched his eyebrow " …and who might that be sir?"

* * *

"YO! Hitsugaya Taicho, long time no see!" A young golden blond man said cheerfully with bright smile on his face as he gave a friendly salute outside of the 10th division walls with a few royal guards behind him. Most of the 10th division female shinigamis almost fainted just by his perfect smile and beautiful face, they had never laid eyes on such beautiful man as if he came out of a fairy tale dream story.

Hitsugaya gave a death glare at him "…This must be a joke, right?"

The young golden blond man shook his head and still had a bright smile. The royal member was the golden dragon prince himself, Kasura Natsume. The prince still looked the same with his hair grown few inches longer and tied up into a pony tail. A few strands of his hair bangs sweep across his face and had spikier hair than before with had two gold piercings on both earlobes.

Dressed in white and light blue trimmings, his rare golden colored eyes still glittered as if they were made out of real gold. He was still gorgeous than ever...

He had visited soul society before, during a royal visit with his father the king. There was a small conflict between the prince and the 10th division captain but, the prince accepted his defeat. Yet, there was always a small place for the 5th division vice-captain in his heart…

"I heard what happened from my father; your captain commander sent a letter to him. I just had to be assigned on this mission to bring her back! I still can't believe what happened to Momo, she's important to me as well!"

Hitsugaya stood there still glaring at him "Are you going to keep saying that or should I just kill you right now, Kasura?"

Natsume let out a laugh "You're still the same! But, wow captain! You look amazing, new hair and..." the prince took a step forward close to Hitsugaya "...A few inches taller now, are we?" Hitsugaya did grow a few inches taller and almost the same height as the prince.

"But, we seriously have a problem on our hands, don't we?" Natsume let out a sigh as the 10th division captain agreed. This wasn't the time to chit-chat, they needed to find the kidnapper and get his wife back.

"Taicho!" his vice-captain appeared near him. "Matsumoto, are we ready?" Hitsugaya asked as she nodded "Hai! I also brought the device that Mayuri Taicho created, as requested" Matsumoto lifted her head up and saw the prince with a bright smile "Eh!? No way...Natsume-kun, what are you doing here!?"

"Oh my god, don't tell me... You're the royal member who is assigned with us!?" she was stunned.

Natsume winked "You got that right, Matsumoto-san! One of our men tracked down the fox and seems to be heading towards the mountains"Hitsugaya nodded as he looked back at the prince "are you ready Kasura?"

Natume let out a small smirk "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."The gates opened as the golden clan guards and the prince walked with the 10th division squad headed out towards the gate on their mission to find and rescue the 5th division vice-captain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Happy Friday! YES DON'T YOU JUST LOVE FRIDAYS?! Seriously though...We need a longer weekend and I almost missed this Friday's update but, the holidays are coming soon which means more days off and more eating. LOL. I've read all your reviews regarding to the Halloween special, sorry folks! That is the end for that one :( SORRY! and SORRY, I know I haven't updated "Soul Phone" for a while so I PROMISE to work on that ASAP!...Please don't kill me :( it's Halloween tomorrow! Hope you guys stay safe out there with your love ones and try not to eat too much candy! You'll get nightmares...MUAHAHA! Sorry sorry- I'm eating some chocolate already and I seriously need to stop or there won't be any for anyone...LOL! Happy Halloween guys, thank you again for all your support and views! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! STAY AWESOME AND SCARED! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **HibarixZhen**

 **Spotlight story:** "The Building" [HALLOWEEN SPECIAL]- ONE SHOT COMPLETE!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 3: Yip yip**

 _'Ouch…What happened...'_

Feeling a sharp pain on her shoulder, the brown haired vice-captain slowly opening her eyes to see a green field with tall green grass. She saw mountains with a lake below as if this was a dream. As she was about to rub her eyes, she heard something rattling around both of her wrist.

Slowly lifting her up wrist she saw a glowing chain tied as Momo's eyes widen _'Eh!? W-What's going on!? What is this!?'_ the chains jingled.

Momo was under a tree, leaning against the tree's trunk and got up quickly. Feeling a sharp pain on her shoulder she remembers falling on her shoulder when she was attacked, she couldn't remember what happened last night, only parts of small images of fire and the warm soft feeling of a fur coat through her fingers.

Reaching for her sword, it wasn't with her as Momo heard something rustling above her. Looking up, her eyes widen as she saw a masked man sitting on the trunk with his arms behind his head. He wore white robes with black and red trimmings. His hair was a mix of white and blond as if it was made of silk.

 _'W-Who is that!?'_ Momo quietly yelled to herself as she looked at him. Not sure if he was sleeping or awake, Momo put her tied arms up and waved. There was no response as Momo quietly sat up, trying to not make any sounds causing the strange to wake up.

 _'Please, please, please!...Don't wake up…'_ she thought to herself as tried her best to escape. Slowly tip toeing away, she turned back to see the strange still sitting inside the tree _'Whew…Okay. I need to find a way-'_

"Yip" a sound came nearby her.

Her voice stopped as she turned her head to see a large nine-tailed fox in front of her. Momo's eyes widen as she stared right into the yellow-brown eyed fox. Her body completely frozen as she gulped…

Soft winds blew in the tall grassy fields, the 5th division stood in terror with her arms bind with glowing chains wrapped around her wrist. ' _What do I do?! What do I do!? What do I do!?'_ repeating the question in her head, she was panicking. If she ran, she would surely be eaten. If she stayed, she would STILL be eaten!

The large fox took a step forward as Momo gasped _'Oh no!'_ she had no choice but to run. Momo shumpo quickly as she could away as she started to run in the open fields. Momo looked over her shoulder and saw the fox missing.

 _'W-Where did it go!?'_ Momo looking forth and saw the fox standing in front of her as Momo stopped running _'How!?'_ the fox was faster than her even when she use shumpo.

Clearly, this wasn't any ordinary fox as it walked towards Momo and soon it started to run towards her. Momo's eyes widen, she lifting her hands and palms towards the fox **"Bakudou 61: Six Rods of Light Prison!"** the chains on her wrist glowed absorbing her Kido spell. Realizing the chains prevented her from casting any spells, it was too late as she the running large fox closing in...

The Fox jumped as she used her arms to shield herself and embrace for the attack.

It pounced on top of Momo gently."Kya!" She fell on the grassy field with the large fox, she felt nothing but something warm on her stomach like a blanket wrapped around her lower body. Soon she began to hear the fox whimpering, opening her eyes slowly she saw the tip of the large fox's wet nose below her as the fox laid his head on her small body and licked her chin.

"He seems to like you…" a muffled voice said.

Momo lifted her head up to see the masked man looking down at her. Struggling to get up, the fox nuzzled his face under Momo's arm with his tails wagging. She was too afraid to touch the fox as she tried to wiggle her way out.

The man kneeling down near Momo as he placed a hand on the fox's head "Sen, that's enough you're going to crush her…" pushing the fox's head away, the fox soon got off her as the mask stranger helped Momo stand up.

Momo stood there looking at the masked stranger "Erm…" she didn't know what to say. She wanted to say 'thank you' but it'll be ironic to say such thing when she's blinded and being kidnapped.

The masked man looked down at her hand as Momo looked at him. He grabbed her hand as Momo jumped from the sudden grab. Leaning close to see the bite mark he quickly lifted his mask up on top of his head…

The boy had pale skin and fox-like eyes. He had two different color eyes- his left eye was yellow and the other eye was sky blue. He examine her hand "Did he bite you!?" his voice was filled with concern and he looked at Momo's hand "SEN!" he snapped at the large fox"What did I tell you about your biting habits!?"

The large fox began to whimper as it rubbed his face against Momo's back. She blinked and shook her head "Ah no no!" She quickly pulled her hand away from the stranger "H-he didn't bite me; this was earlier when I found a small fox...In the bush…" Her voice began to trail as she turned around to see the large fox still rubbing his nose on her back.

Her eyes widen _'This…This can't be the same fox! Could it…?'_ It was impossible; the fox she helped was much smaller and with only one tail. It couldn't have been this fox…

"I guess you finally recognize him, he was worried you didn't remember him at all" He said as the fox nuzzled under her arm as Momo touched its soft shimmering fur. She remembered the touch as she looked at the fox "…Fox-san?"

The fox began to yip for joy as he licked her cheek "Kya!" Momo said trying to keep the fox away and wiping away her cheek "Stop, it tickles!" she giggled.

The man stood there looking at her and his fox and smiled.

"Alright you…Stop, you're still in trouble for biting her" he placed a hand on the fox's head and pushed him away. The fox started to run around the field away from them as the man looked at Momo "…Sorry about that, sometimes he could be a brat. Does it hurt?"

Momo held her hand "No it doesn't, It's okay…He was just scared, I probably would be too." He looked at her and soften his eyes "Thank you for taking care of him. You really have a kind heart…"

Suddenly, the man leaned close to Momo as he cupped her cheek. His eyes slowly glowed looking deep into her eyes...

Leaning closer and closer, Momo shut her eyes "Ah..N-NO!" she accidentally threw her arms up towards the sky with both fist and double-uppercut him under the chin. "...Ah?" Momo opened her eyes and saw the man kneeling holding his chin. "AH! I'm so sorry- You were being creepy!"

His hypnotize spell didn't work on the brown haired girl _'Just as I thought...'_ The man chuckled to himself "its okay…Thanks, I deserved that." He stood up slowly rubbing his chin and smiled "As I would expect from my wife haha" he laughed.

Momo blinked at the man smiling "excuse me…? W-Wife?"

He looked at her and nodded "Of course, that's why I brought you with me." Momo took a step back "I can't be your wife; I'm already married to someone! Take me back!" Momo yelled.

Suddenly his face changed as he let out a dark smirk as his eye color changed to blood red "…I know, to my enemy."

Momo's eyes widen, his expression changed so quickly as if he had two different types of personalities "…Your…enemy?" He glared at her "DON'T play stupid with me…You're that damn dragon's wife!"

His voice echoed in the mountains as Momo flinched _'Dragon…? Does he mean Toshiro?'_ There was an evil aura around the man, suddenly the man covered his eyes and held his shoulder tightly "Ugh…Not again" Removing his hand, his eye color changed back to normal…

He looked back at Momo and smiled "Sorry about that…Sometimes, my anger gets a little out of control!"

Momo began to shake in fear; the man was beyond frightening…He was dangerous. He noticed her shaking as he walked towards Momo, she took a step back and shut her eyes. She felt a warm embrace as Momo opened her eyes. "Don't be scared, I would never hurt you…You and I are the same. Our souls are made from the same fire."

He released her and faced her still smiling "The night that hollow attacked you; I wasn't expecting you to fight back! Good thing I waited a little to see your power."

"I can see why he choose you" the man placed his hand against her upper chest as Momo flinch, he felt her heart beating rapidly "This heart...Will be mine." Suddenly, his large Kitsune returned as he began to whimper towards his master. He let out a chuckle "Guess we can't stay here…They're close by."

He looked at Momo and put out a hand "shall we go now, Princess?" Momo looked at him with a confessed expression _'Princess!?'_ She shook her head "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The man was taken back at her, showing courage after what she witnessed with his temper as he let out a chuckle "Hehe, I'm seriously starting to like you!" Suddenly; he picked up Momo over his shoulders **"HEY!** What are you doing!? PUT ME DOWN!" Momo yelled.

Putting the mask back over his face "I won't let the dragon have you, you're MY wife and I will be your knight!" Momo pounding her fist on his back **"N-NO!** Let go!" The man began to walk as he ignored Momo and began to hum with his large fox following behind yipping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** HELLO EVERYONE! and Nope, not dead but gone through hell if you ask me. I've been so busy these past few days and haven't gotten to update my fanfics- Blame life. So so so SO sorry for the long wait, hope you guys can forgive me :( Seriously though...I really need to update my other fanfics. They are gathering dust balls! For now, I only have time to update a quick chapter for this one and will work on the others ASAP so you guys can put away the knifes and pitchforks.. LOL. Anyways I hope you guys are doing well and keeping yourself nice and warm since the weather just jumped from Hot to cold. SO SO SO Sorry again for the late update guys as always, STAY AWESOMEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Always"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 4: Name**

Deep in the dark mountains, the 10th division squad and the royal golden dragon guards continue their quest on the missing 5th division vice-captain. A tracker touches the muddy floor as she found a large foot print in the mud "Your highness…They're on the move again. It seems they are heading west."

The golden haired prince nodded "great job, let's continue on."

The group continued up towards the mountain as the reached an open field will tall long grass. "Wow…What is this place?" the 10th division vice-captain was amazed at the scenery. "We are now entering the land of the Kitsune clan…" Natsume stated, his golden pony tail waved softly in the wind as his eyes soften.

Hitsugaya noticed there was a bit of sadness in the prince's eyes.

Walking across the fields, Natume looked at a large tree in the fields. "You been here before…Haven't you?" Natsume turned to see the white haired captain walking besides him. Natsume lets out a small chuckle "They really do call you a genius for a reason."

"It doesn't take a 'genius' to read your expression on your face, it's all written there" Hitsugaya crossed his arms. Natsume looked back at the tree "Well, it's been awhile I've been here…A couple of years to be exact" putting his hands behind his head as they continued to walk.

"The golden dragon clan and the Kitsune clan were quite close once; I would come here when I was only a child with my father when he would visit them. The king had a son, we used to come here and play here together."

Natsume smiled "…He was my first friend I had."

"Then, there was the curse…" His smile faded as his eyes soften removing his hands behind his head. Taking a deep sigh "It was like a disease spreading among the Kitsune clan, their beautiful eyes changed into blood red and turned violent. No one knew what the reason was..."

"During the war…We had to do to protect all the royals from the King's madness" Natsume's hand clinched "There was so much chaos during the war, the Kitsune clan couldn't even recognize who we were…Even my friend attacked me with his own hands."

"Blinded by his own rage, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and a building collapsed on him…" A strong breeze blew as his golden hair bangs swept away from his face "…I couldn't save him."

Hitsugaya looked at the prince; he had misjudged him and never really knew what the prince was like. They did have their conflicts but, he prince accepted his defeat like a true man. That was something Hitsugaya respected of him and knew he would be a great king in the future "What was his name?"

Natsume let out a small smile "his name was…Tsuki Eckou, The prince of the Kitsune clan."

* * *

 _'This isn't happening…is it?'_ She said to herself.

A gloomy cloud hanged over the 5th division vice-captain as she laid on the back of the large Kitsune. A deep sigh as she looked at the world sideways, the times she tried escaping from them but ended up being captured by the large fox.

To the fox, it was all fun and games thinking she was playing tag with him and the man would stand there as the fox held her in his jaws and wagging his tail proudly. All the man would say is "Welcome back" with a warming smile.

Rendered helpless as her arms were bind with a strange chain concealing her Kido spells. After several escapes, she gave up…

Hinamori sighed _'why is this happening to me…I want to go home'_ she looked over the fox's shoulder to see the man walking in the front with his arms crossed and a mask over his face. Traveling quietly in the heavy thick woods as the only sounds were birds chirping and the leaves swaying in the wind above them.

It was nice a cool as the trees provided shade for them. She looked up at the bright vivid green leaves and sighed _'Toshiro…'_ All she could think about was her husband worrying about her. Touching her wedding band, she looked at it as the aquamarine stone glittered brightly under the sunlight...

Suddenly, Hinamori heard a faint sound of water nearby and the smell of fresh water. Hinamori lifted her head up as they walked out of the woods and saw a lake with a large waterfall. Hinamori's eyes widen "Wow…" Looking at the top of the waterfall and saw how beautiful the scene was. "We'll be taking a break here" the man approached as he helped her get off the fox.

The fox walked towards the lake and started to drink some water. Hinamori carefully walked as she saw large polished pebbles on the floor, the waterfall mist was cooling as the man went to the lake and refilled his bamboo water containers.

He approached Hinamori with one of the bamboo containers "Here, drink…I bet you're probably thirsty" Hinamori carefully took the container and begin slowly drinking. It was the most refreshing water she ever had as if it was an elixir for long lasting life.

Suddenly, the man started to undress in front of her as Hinamori's face burned red "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed as she threw the bottle at him. Catching the container quickly, the man chuckled "Going for a swim of course, don't you want to wash up?"

Hinamori sat there; she really needed to wash herself from still wearing the same clothes since she was kidnapped and sweating from panicking too much. The man continued to take off his clothes as he was only left with his bottom robes on.

He was well toned and had a strange red tattoo of a tribal symbol on his shoulder. Hinamori looked at the symbol "…What is that on your arm?"

He looked at his shoulder "Oh this?" he pointed at his shoulder "Just something I had since I was born, similar to a birthmark." He slowly approached the lake and went in for a swim as the large fox also ran in creating a large splash.

"Kya!" the water splashed on her as she felt the cool water against her skin. "Haha, nice canon bomb Sen!" he said with his body submerged up to his shoulders "Aren't you going to come in?"

"Mou! It's not like I can with _these_ on!" She raised her arms up showing the chains. "Oh right! If I free you, you're not going to run away, right? Or use your spells..." he asked with a smile.

Hinamori sighed "It's not like I can run away…" the woods were too thick and it would have been hopeless knowing the fox will catch her and bring her straight back. It was like playing fetch with a large dog and she was the wooden stick.

The man raised his hand out of the water and snapped his fingers, the chains released as the fell on the floor. Rubbing her wrist, she looked at the man smiling "do you mind!?" Hinamori said as the man chuckled and turned around.

"Mou…How embarrassing..." Hinamori untied her robes as she removed the black robes off and neatly folded them on top of a boulder. She left her white robes on as approached the lake with her feet touching the water "It's so cold!"

"It's refreshing right?" he turned around and laughed "Are you seriously going to just stand there the whole time?" Hinamori pouted "Leave me alone!" She noticed the fox is gone "Eh? Where's Fox-san?"

Suddenly, Hinamori felt someone give her a strong push as the large fox shoved her towards his master. As Hinamori was about to fall in the river, the man opened his arms to catch her.

 **-SMACK!-**

"Ah…" Hinamori nervously said as she had both of her hands on the man's face as he held her. Removing her hands away "SORRY!" she said as he moved his hand away with two hand prints on his face "its okay…"

It wasn't him that caught her but his face. Hinamori was in the lake a few feet away from the man as the fox was swimming around Hinamori "Mou, fox-san" Hinamori said as he kept nuzzling his wet nose on her face.

"He thinks you're going to run" the man said as he dunked his head back in the water and slicked his white blond hair back. Hinamori holding the fox's mouth "As if I even can…You'll probably catch me again" she said quietly as the fox whimper happily feeling Hinamori scratching his forehead.

He man smiled softly "…Aren't you curious what my name is yet?" the man asked.

Hinamori sat there facing her back away from the man as she washed her face "Why would I want to know my kidnapper's name!? I rather not know!" she snapped and pouted. The man laughed "Not even a little...Curious?"

"No!" she quickly replied. Suddenly she felt someone behind her as the man appeared behind and leaned close to her ear "…It's Eckou" he whispered.

"KYA!" Hinamori jumped from the sudden feeling and accidentally threw a punch. The man submerged his face in the water as Hinamori held her fist "I'M SO SORRY! You're being creepy again!" she cried. Eckou lifted his face out of the water with a red mark on his cheek "It's okay…Ouch" he rubbed his cheek. Hinamori moved away with the fox following as he yipped as if he was laughing at his master, Eckou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Happy FRIDAY! Wow, Hitsuhinax1 updating on time!? Must be going crazy! Honestly, I really haven't been catching up on my regular updates due to the Holidays coming up and life so this week I really REALLY wanted to update seeing all of you wanting more *gets teary* you guys are the best...! And I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me during the days I haven't been updating so thank you for that :) I just update "Zombie Love" so check that out and if some of you guys are new to my fanfics...CHECK THEM ALL OUT! Lots of Hitsugaya  & Hinamori Lovin'! I hope you guys have a awesome Friday and I will see you guys again for the next update! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR VIEWS AND SUPPORT! STAY AWESOMEEEEE! *Chugs down coffee* ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Zombie Love"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 5: Nightfall**

Entering the heavy fog forest, the tree trunks have been scratched and clawed in all different different directions. "Clever..." the young captain said as he looked at the trees around him "the fox is trying to confess your tracker from tracking it and creating all sorts of directions..."

Taking a sigh as the gold haired prince scratches his head "Well, good time we have that trinket of yours." Hitsugaya pulled out a small device from his robes, a small silver compass with a red arrow pointing north-west and a small light on top of the compass was blinking yellow. The device contained a small amount of the fox's blood that would trace back to the fox "It's heading north-west."

"Taicho, it's getting dark. I think it's best to make camp somewhere soon" his vice-captain said as Hitsugaya looked up at the orange sky. He nodded as he placed the compass back into his robes "Make sure to scout the area before making camp."

"Hai!" Matsumoto replied back as she sent a few shinigamis to scout the area for anyone who was trying to attack them while their guard is down.

The sun was gone as the moon shined brightly in the night, the 10th division squad and the royal guards made a small camp for the night with a fire place in the center. Not too far from the camp, the 10th division captain sits alone on the grassy floor and leaning against a tree's trunk watching the moon. _'Momo…'_ He had missed her to the point he felt his life wasn't whole anymore.

Footsteps approached as Hitsugaya looked and saw the prince "What do you want, Kasura?"

"Mind if I join you, captain?" Natsume smiled, Hitsugaya looked away as the prince took a seat near the captain "Beautiful night isn't it?" he looked up at the full moon. He chuckled "Funny, I met Momo on a night like this…" Hitsugaya shot a glare at the prince, waving his hands in front of him "Eh-! Haha! I'm just saying…!"

"It's been a year now since you two have been married, right? How time flies..." Natsume asked, there was no reply back from the captain.

On their wedding day, he remembered Momo had received large shipments of finest silk dresses, golden jewelry, cosmetics which Matsumoto helped herself with and another large box filled with golden herbal balls. Hitsugaya remember the prince crying his eyes out during their wedding and had his guards holding him back from interrupting their wedding, after the wedding he was stuffing his face with sweet rice cakes and drinking sake all night in tears.

Hitsugaya had regret sending the prince an invitation card...

"I don't understand how you haven't found a princess yet..." Hitsugaya said in an annoyed tone of voice knowing he prince hasn't moved on yet. Natsume let out a chuckle, little did the 10th division know princesses from all different clans have lined up for the golden prince but failed to get his slightest attention.

"So…" Natsume smiled widely "…Have you guys done _it_ yet?"

"WHAT!?" Hitsugaya's voice roared as Natsume almost died laughing from the captain's reaction. His voice was so loud, his squad nearby turned around to see what the commotion was about between his captain and the prince.

"S...Shut your mouth, Kasura!" Hitsugaya snapped in a low tone voice as Natsume tried to get a hold of himself "Okay okay…hehe!" Scooting closer to the captain "So…Did you guys?" asking again in a whisper.

Hitsugaya looking away "I'm not answering your ridiculous question. If you're going to sit here and ask about our business, you can get out of my sight!" His cheeks were red, of course he made love with his wife…It's already been a year.

Natsume sighed "I have to admit, I'm still pretty envy of you…"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes _'Same as always…What a troublesome prince'_ He knew the prince still had feelings for his wife and hated him for his stubbornness. He even told Hinamori if he didn't treat her right- his arms would be wide open for her.

"I know, as a prince you would think I would have everything in the world…But, love is something you can't buy. I'm sure you can agree with me on that." Natsume laid on the grass with his arms behind his head "But, if anything does happen to you…I'll make sure Momo will be taken care of."

His eyes opened as he gave a sharp glare at the prince "Do you think something is going to happen to me…?" Expecting the prince to be joking, the prince looked at the captain with a serious expression "Why do you think the royal golden dragon clan had to be assigned on this mission, captain?"

"If you say a large fox with a man kidnapped Momo…You shouldn't underestimate him, the Kitsume clan is incredibly strong with their companion. You're going to need my help, especially against the both of them" the prince said firmly.

Hitsugaya remembered his encounter with the mask man, the speed and power he had was something he never seen before especially his mystical nine-tailed fox companion. Without knowing his enemy, it was if he was going to battle without a plan. He needed to be careful; it's not only his life but, both his wife and his. Touching his ring band, he looked over at Natsume who had his eyes closed "Kasura."

"Hmm?" he replied still with his eyes closed.

"I'm the 10th division captain and Momo's husband. You don't have to worry about that because we're going to bring back Momo and take him down" the captain said as Natsume let out a small chuckle hearing the words 'we' from the captain "That's the spirit, don't worry I've battled with a few Kitsune clan members in the past…This one shouldn't be so different."

 **"TAICHO!"** his vice-captain called out as Hitsugaya stood up "...Matsumoto!?" The prince sat up quickly looking over at the camp is squad and the royal guards were"What's going on over there!?" Natsume and Hitsugaya rushed over to see one of his guards injured with an feathered arrow in his arm and was bleeding.

"What happened!? Who did this!?" Natsume kneeling down and tended to one of his guards.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword as an arrow flew towards the prince. Quickly deflecting it off his sword to protect the prince and swung his sword towards the direction **"GUNCHO TSURARA!"** firing ice daggers towards the direction where to arrow came from. Someone appeared out of the trees.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen seeing a large one-tailed brown-orange fox leap out with a young girl riding on its back. Natsume in shock as well seeing the amazon girl "It...It can't be."

The girl drew her bow and aimed towards them "turn back where you came from, Shinigamis! You are not welcome here on the land of the Kitsune clan!" she commanded. The girl had blond hair which was braided in the back and tan skin. She wore an orange colored fox mask covering her face "Move and I'll shoot an arrow right in your neck!" she drew her bow string back further.

The squad and guards took a step back as Hitsugaya stood his ground firmly looking at the girl.

"Tsk!" The girl kissed her teeth "If you wish to die here, I'll be happy to finish you off!" she released the string as a arrow flew. "TAICHO!" Matsumoto yelled as the arrow pierced through Hitsugaya's chest."NO!" Natsume yelled as he was about to rush towards the captain he was held back by his guards.

Lowering her bow as she watched the captain slowly falling "That was a captain? How weak-"

Her voice stopped seeing the body slowly turn into ice and shatter as it hit the ground. "WHAT!?" Before she could react, a cold blade was pressed against her neck. Looking in the corner of her eye, she saw the captain holding the sword still.

"Sasha, let's get out of-!" the girl saw her fox growling and hissing trying to break the ice off its paws.

"By the time you draw your bow, your head would be rolling off your shoulders…" Hitsugaya said in a cold threatening voice "drop the bow." The girl grinded her teeth as she slowly dropped her bow to the ground. "Matsumoto" the captain said as Matsumoto appeared behind the girl and knocked the amazon out cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Happy FRIDAY! Yes, I've been catching up on some of my updates to speed some things up a bit since Christmas is coming very very soon! Been trying to update whenever I can get the chance or time to! Sorry again for late updates during my fiasco and time is flying by like crazy! Yes, I've been working on a Christmas fanfic but not a one-shot so please look forward for that! I probably will be uploading it during the week of Christmas just to get that Christmas mood! Of course, this will be a FLUFFY and funny fanfic! No more spoilers, you guys are just gonna have to wait it out! PUAHAHA! Okay enough crazy laughs lets get this story going! As always you guys, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Zombie Love"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 6: The fox girl**

Blurry vision, the girl was slowly waking up "Ugh…" She looked down and saw herself tied up against the tree. She looked and saw her fox eating some food that the shinigamis shared as they pet the large fox.

"HEY! Get away from her!" She yelled as the shinigami quickly moved away from the fox. The girl glaring at her companion "You traitor, Sasha…Being friends with the shinigamis!" the fox panting happily as it followed the shinigamis to get some more food from them.

"You're awake" a voice said as she lifted her head up to see the white haired captain. "Tsk! That was pretty cheap, you know!" she snapped as Hitsugaya kneeled towards her "I'm not the one who shot _arrows_ in the shadows…"

Seeing how cool the young captain was, she blushed and looked away _'Oh Crap…he's so handsome. TOO HANDSOME. This guy is a shinigami!?'_ Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow seeing her face red, even her fox looked at her as she started to mutter to herself.

"Oi…" Hitsugaya called out with an awkward expression at the weird girl.

Shaking her head _'No no no! I can't think like that! I'm only loyal to HIM!'_ Hitsugaya looked at the girl awkwardly as she made eye contact with Hitsugaya. _'OH GOD…'_ her face completely burned red, seeing his beautiful handsome face and turquoise eyes as if they were looking into her soul. In her eyes, he was giving soft seductive looked and was glowing.

Hitsugaya sat there looking at the girl in her own world and sighed _'What is wrong with this girl…'_

Suddenly she looked at the captain looking at her "S-S-So, what d-d-d-DO you guys want!?" trying her best to get a hold of herself from his eyes looking at her. Hitsugaya gave a stern look "I'm looking for someone…Another shinigami."

"Hmmph! probably dead by now, no one comes in or out of here alive!" the girl said proudly as she felt a cold shiver down her spine. Looking at the captain in front of her, he was clearly pissed…

"…Hana" a voice called as she recognized the voice. She turned her head and saw the golden haired prince. Her eyes widen "…K-Kasura-sama…!" She tried to get free herself as if she was afraid of his presence. Even her fox laid down before the prince.

Natsume took a knee "Hana, don't be scared…We are not here to hurt you."

"You do know her…Is she part of the Kitsune clan?" Hitsugaya said as Natsume nodded "She is but, only a fox servant. Only the royal bloodline can have nine-tailed foxes as their companion." Hitsugaya looked at the large fox who only had one-tail "I see…It seems the clan is alive."

"Tsk" the amazon kisses her teeth "Foolish captain, you think if our clan was alive we would be in hiding? We would have finished what we started!"

"Enough of this, Hana! This isn't like you!" He placed both hands on her shoulder "What's happening to you…?"He looked carefully into her eyes; they were light green and didn't change color. The amazon looked away with her head down.

Natsume soon realized it "I see…It's only the Kitsune royal bloodline that is cursed, isn't it?"

"G-Get your hands off me!" she snapped as Natsume held her shoulders tightly "ANSWER ME, HANA! There is a royal blood still alive, isn't there?" he said in a low angry tone of voice.

Hitsugaya never heard the prince so serious. He had only known the prince to be cheerful and high spirited.

The girl was too afraid to speak; all she could do was nod. Hitsugaya crossed his arms knowing his mission was going to be difficult. Not only his wife is kidnapped but the culprit is a royal. "He came to our city and kidnapped a shinigami with him…My wife" Hitsugaya said as the girl's jaw dropped "H-HE DID WHAAAAAAT!? AND YOU HAVE A WIFE!?" she screamed.

Hitsugaya gave an annoyed face as his ears were ringing "…Yes, he did. That's why we're here." Even Natsume covered his poor ears.

She shook her head "NO WAY! Well...I mean, of course you have a wife! Handsome- I mean Good looking guy like you. But no, there's no way he would he take a shinigami with him, he hates shinigamis!"

"It was a man in a fox mask with a nine-tailed fox...A royal" Hitsugaya said.

She looked down at her lap for a moment, knowing who they were talking about. She took a deep sigh "…Only if you can save him from his curse. He and I are what are left of the clan and it's my sworn duty to protect him as a royal servant."

Lifting her head up, she looked at the golden haired prince "…You must save prince Eckou!"

The words ringed in his head "W-What..? Eckou…He is alive?!" Natsume was in complete shock, she nodded "Yes…He is alive, always have been these past years but, the curse have been draining his energy slowly."

"He had been fighting to contain it but, it's slowly clawing inside his soul. It _will_ consume him…" she said.

Hitsugaya sighed as he stood up "It's not safe having her around…She's still his servant, this could be all a trick and will go behind our back whenever she gets a chance. She won't hesitate to do so." Natsume looked at the captain "She won't…She isn't like that type of person." Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh and arched an eyebrow "Oh really? She almost shot you with her arrow."

"I'm alive aren't I? Besides…I have a good friend looking after my back!" Hitsugaya let out a scoff "Whatever…She is your responsibly."Natsume looked back at the amazon "Hana, we'll save him." Her eyes brighten "You…You'll save him?!" He nodded, knowing his clan had almost wiped the whole kistune clan and went to war with them. He wanted to do it without bloodshed and this time, he would save his friend.

"Thank you, prince Kasura!" she bowed as her fox bowed as well. "I will do what I can…But, we are going to need your help as well" he said quietly as she let out a small smile. Looking up at the captain, Hitsugaya turned around "release her."

"But- Taicho she might attack us!" Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya turned to look at the girl. "If she does…She has a death wish then." A cold feeling crept up her spine as she got the goose bumps as she shook her head "I-I-I swear! I wish to help my prince!"

Hitsugaya gave a nod as Matsumoto cut her loose. Her fox purred as the girl glared "You fatso, Sasha!" The girl looked at the captain "Hey wait!" Hitsugaya turned around as she took a bow and smiled "my name is Hana! Pleased to make your acquaintance, Taicho!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Happy FRIDAY! YES MADE IT IN TIME! Honestly, I thought I wasn't going to get enough time but a Christmas miracle happened and had just enough time to finish! I feel like a Christmas angel touched me...Or maybe it's the hot chocolate LOL. Anyways, have a wonderful weekend and I'll see you guys Christmas week on completing my Winter special fanfic. Be sure to stay warm and take good care of yourself! I'm seriously trying my best not to catch anything cause I really don't want to eat porridge while everyone is feasting on Christmas in front of me. That would REALLY SUCK. STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "The Royal Wedding" - WINTER SPECIAL

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 7: The fog**

A heavy fog rolled in, sniffing the early misty morning air and long ears flickered. Looking toward the direction the large nine-tailed fox turned and leaped off the large rock and quietly landed. Leaping off boulders of rocks, its tails swished lightly as made it towards a made it towards a white blonde man who was sitting by a tree and leaning against it.

His eyes were closed and had his arms crossed. "Kuu..."Rubbing his head against the man's shoulder, he opened his odd colored eyes as they gave a low glow "…They're already on the move?" he let out a chuckle "Heh…Getting impatient I see."

He looked over to see the brown haired girl sleeping nearby…

Placing a hand on the fox's head "Sen…What do you think of her?" The fox continued to rub his face against his shoulder as he softly smiles "...I like her too." Giving a pat on the fox's head "You know what to do." The fox let out a small yip, quickly went off into the woods and disappeared. He stood up quietly as he went towards the sleeping girl; gently brushing away a few hair strains away from her face.

His eyes soften as he took a moment watching her sleep. Suddenly, he held his arm as he lowered his head down "…Ugh!" Showing his teeth and clinching his arm tightly. Soon, he released his arm but still had his head lowered hiding away his eyes.

He picked up a random leaf and whistled at the leaf. The leaf began to glow light green as he placed the leaf gently on top of her head. Leaning over close to her ear with a soft smile "My beautiful princess…It's time for you to wake up. We have guest to meet..."

Hinamori's eyes slowly opened as they were glowing yellow and her iris was similar to a fox's eyes...

* * *

The 10th division captain stopped as he looked around the fog thick woods. "Taicho? What's wrong?" his vice-captain asked, he shook his head slightly "…It's nothing." They continued to walk, he couldn't help something was wrong as if there a bad omen.

He looked at the compass as it was still blinking yellow but was having a hard time seeing through the fog. "Wow…This fog keeps getting thicker and thicker! Hardly can even see my own hands" the golden haired prince said. Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword as he held it with both and began to concrete to clear the fog.

The fog still kept getting thicker, Hitsugaya wrinkled his forehead _'That's strange…The fog isn't made out of water.'_ His eyes snapped open as his detector began to beep rapidly **"Everyone get down!"**

Everyone shattered around seeing a rolling fireball passed through. It stopped as the flames began to die revealing a large nine-tail fox. Sasha began to growl as Hana stood her ground with her companion "Be careful that is the prince's companion, Sen!"

Hitsugaya noticed a large different size between the two foxes. Soon the fog rolled in as the larger fox disappeared in the fog. "They're controlling the fog! Keep your ground!" He commanded realizing why he couldn't clear the fog; it was an illusion and wasn't real.

Natsume stood next to the captain "Hitsugaya Taicho, he is using his companion to distract us. He is out there somewhere…" Hitsugaya nodded "I know…I will deal with the fox and find Hinamori. I'll leave the prince to you."

"Sounds like a plan" he let out a smirk. Suddenly there was a laugh in the air as everyone looked around wondering where it was coming from.

"Welcome…to the land of the Kitsune clan" The group heard the sound of leaves crunching as someone slowly emerged out of the fog revealing a masked man. Hitsugaya lifted his sword "Reveal yourself." The masked man stood there as he slowly reached to remove his mask, untying the red string behind his head; the fox mask slowly fell off and hit the floor.

Finally, showing his face as he opened his eyes. One eye was sky blue and the other was yellow. He smiled towards the golden haired prince"It's been awhile...My dear friend."

"I-It's true...You're alive..." Natsume's voice shaken as if he was seeing a ghost. "Hehe...And you brought some new friends? Shinigamis I see..." Eckou looked at the group and saw his servant shaking in fear "Hana...You dare to betray me? Have you forgotten what his clan done to us?"

She shook her head "...Y-Your highness, this isn't you! It's the curse that is controlling your senses!" He stood there with a smirk "Oh Hana...I knew you were always useless. How you survived surprises me." Suddenly a large nine-tailed fox emerged out of the bushes and pounced on the one-tailed fox. The smaller fox cried as the large fox took a swift bite on its shoulder and held on in it's jaws.

Soon, Hana fell on her knees and began to bleed on her shoulder. "S-SASHA! P-Please your highness, stop I beg you!" Hana cried out seeing her fox being attacked and bleeding. "ENOUGH!" Hitsugaya yelled as he was about to attack the large fox. Natsume stopped Hitsugaya from attacking "Don't Hitsugaya Taicho! You'll kill Hana!"

"What!?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"If you attack, that fox will kill Hana's fox. If her fox dies, she will die as well. The Kitsune clan is connected to their companions" Natsume said as he looked at Hana who was bleeding in the shoulder. Hitsugaya lowered his sword and clinching his sword; glaring at the fox prince "How could you attack your own kind...?"

"A shinigami like yourself has no right to meddle with royal business..." Eckou said coldly.

"Royal business?" Hitsugaya said in a mocking voice as he noticed Hinamori's sword was attached to his belt "It makes it my business when you've kidnapped a shinigami! WHERE IS SHE!?" Suddenly the winds started to blow strongly as the fox prince's hair covered his eyes and had a menacing smile "...In time, young captain. You should know your place on my lands."

The wind blew showing his odd eyes were light blue and yellow, soon they were changing into blood red...

Natsume's eyes widen "Oh no...WATCH OUT!" The fox prince lifted his hand and gave a quick swing creating a blazing fire wave. The group scattered as they dodged the fire which was creating more smoke.

Soon a wave of large fogs rolled in and a gust of hot violent wind. Shielding his eyes, Hitsugaya stood his ground firmly soon the winds stopped.

Looking around, he was completely alone. "Damn it. Matsumoto…Kasura!" he called out but there was no response; not even a single sound. "Shit..." reaching in his robes, he pulled out the detector as it was blinking green. It was nearby, he held his ground as he followed the arrow's direction...

* * *

"Ugh..." opening his golden eyes, he sat up as he touched his head. There was blood as he slowly stood up. Looking around there was no one, only the heavy fog. "Hitsugaya Taicho!" he called out "Hana! Anyone!?" all he could hear is his own voice echoing. There was someone on the floor as Natsume rushed over "Hey are you-"

His voice trailed as he saw a brown haired girl laying on the floor.

"M-MOMO!" he kneels down and held her tightly "Oh thank goodness you're okay..." he held her closely in his arms. "...N-Natsume...?" her tiny weak voice moaned as Natsume's eyes brighten and smiled "Yes! It's me, I'm here Momo!"

"Come on" he helped her stand as she leaned against his chest. Natsume blushed as he smiled and embraced her."Don't worry Momo we're here to-" Natsume's voice stopped as he felt something sharp being pierce through him.

Natsume's eyes shaken, he looked down and saw blood as Hinamori had her hand inside him. "M...M...Momo...?" falling on his kneels, he looked at her bloody hand. Her nails were long and sharp. "No...no, Momo..." he looked up and saw two glowing yellow eyes staring down at him with tears in her eyes.

"N-Natsume...R-Run...I...Can't... Stop m-myself..." she said trying to speak as she slowly raised her hand shaking. Hinamori screamed as she attacked and blood splatters on the rocks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hello Hello! YES, getting back into the updates! I am currently trying to finish up all the current fanfictions, this one is coming close to it's end but- We shall see! I hope everyone is having a good week, pretty chilly still! Honestly, I like the cold better anyways get to cover up and look like a human pillow or a burrito. When it's hot...Everyone around you is just sweaty angry. I'm sure there's some that can agree! Alright- sorry guys time it short so I gotta make my A/N short! Have a good one guys and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Zombie Love" - COMPLETED!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 8: Love & Hate**

"N-Natsume...R-Run...I...Can't... Stop myself..." she said trying to speak as she slowly raised her hand shaking. Hinamori screamed as she attacked him and blood splatters on the rocks.

Natsume's eyes widen as he saw a white captain's Haori in front of him as Hitsugaya protected the prince. Bleeding in his shoulder, Hitsugaya stood there firmly holding her hand which was digging into his shoulder and looking at his wife's eyes. No longer the brown chocolate eyes but, bright yellow fox eyes.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" Natsume yelled seeing how much blood was staining on his white Haori.

Hitsugaya clinched his teeth together trying to endure the pain, it had felt like a sharp dagger being pierced through his shoulder slowly. "Mo...Mo..." his eyes soften, he clinched her hand tightly. This wasn't her, she would have never attacked her husband nor have this type of physical strength.

Tears began to flow down out face as her body was shaking. Trying to control her body "…Toshiro, I-I can't stop…Please run…away…" she began to dig her claws deeper as blood began to flow down and drop on the blood.

"Kasura… **GO!"** Hitsugaya yelled as he looked over his shoulder at the prince "Find the fox prince!" He reached in his robe and threw the tracking device towards him and his other hand; he held her hand tightly. Natsume sat there watching the two and nodded "Hitsugaya Taicho, she is under his control. You see that leaf on top of her head, you need to remove it!"

Hitsugaya looked carefully and saw a glowing leaf attached her forehead "I see...Now go! I will take care of Momo!"

"Please save Momo!" Natsume took the device and rushed off into the fog leaving the two alone. "Ugh!" Hitsugaya felt her nails digging in deeper. He quickly pushed her arm out of his shoulder and reached to remove the leaf.

Hinamori quickly dodged and swiped him in the cheek. Hitsugaya jumped back and began panting "Momo…" his cheek started to bleed. She stood there looking at him, tears were still streaming down her face "…Stay a-away from me…" she sniffled. He let out a smile "You know I can't do that, Bed wetter…"

She rushed at him as Hitsugaya shumpo to dodge her. He needed a plan to remove the leaf off her head but, it was dangerous to be near her without being ripped apart. She began to scream as she held her body.

"Momo!" He knew she trying to get in control of her body but the spell was too powerful. At this rate, she'll go mad "Tsk!" Hitsugaya shumpo towards her and held her tightly in his arms. She dug her sharp nails into his back as Hitsugaya shut his eyes tightly from the pain.

"No-! **NO! LET GO!"** Hinamori screamed as she continued to dig her claws into his back "Toshiro! Let me go!" tears began to flow as she screamed. Hitsugaya continued to hold his wife tightly in his arms "Momo…I'm so sorry…"

Her eyes widen hearing the words her husband said. "I'm so sorry…I let you be taken away, you were right in front of me, yet I still couldn't protect you…" He looked at her as he cupped her cheek, she looked straight into his turquoise eyes.

"I missed you so much…I love you Momo" he leaned in and kissed her.

Hinamori felt his warm tender kiss as she closed her eyes. Soon her hands fell to the side as she fainted. Hitsugaya caught his wife in his arms and removed the leaf off her forehead. Crushing it in his hands, the spell broke.

Opening his hands, the dead pieces blew in the wind. He gently placed her near a tree, he still had to help the prince. He quietly cast a kido barrier spell around her. It was best to keep her safely hidden as he kissed her forehead "Momo…I promise I'll be back."

* * *

 **"ECKOU!"** the prince called out as he looked around the fog. He looked down at the tracking device as it was blinking green. He was close by "Eckou…Show yourself, I know you're here!"

"Why? So you can try to kill me...?" a voice echoed in the fog "...The last existing Kitsune clan member, oh how proud your clan will be."

Natsume clinch his sword "No…I'm here to save you from the curse!" Suddenly there was a laugh "Hahaha! You? Save me?! …You just watched me as the building fell, you wanted me dead just like how your clan killed us one by one."

"NO! That isn't true!" Natsume yelled "I tried to make you come to your sense! That curse is the one who caused all of this!"

Suddenly, Natsume's eye widen as he saw two glowing red eyes in the fog "…You and your clan deserve everything that is coming…I will take everything you love from you, starting with that female Shinigami of yours..."

The fog cleared as Natsume saw the fox prince's nails grow long "…YOU DAMN DRAGON! DIE!" Eckou yelled as he rushed out of the fog at full speed towards Natsume.

Natsume quickly used his sword to defend himself as Eckou swiped the blade creating fire sparks. Natsume jumped back "Stop this Eckou! You need to fight that curse!"

Suddenly, Natsume was hit by a large fireball behind him. "UGH!" Natsume was throw as he crashed into a tree. "Good shot, Sen…Looks like we'll be having royal tonight" Eckou said as he rubbed his companion's chin.

Coughing blood, Natsume looked up at his old friend "…Eckou, why did you do this..." he said weakly "Why…Kidnap Momo?"

"Ah...Momo, Is that her name? She is quiet the catch you had for yourself" Eckou step towards the prince and kneel down to make eye contact "She is quiet loyal to you, she wouldn't even let me get near her…"

"…I was planning to kill her but" he lifted up a leaf and looked at it carefully "I think she'll be a fine mate for me, don't you think so?"

He glared at the fox prince soon he let out a smirk "She will never become your wife; you need someone who shares the same element as you." He knew the Kitsune clan can only find a mate of the same elemental power in order to marry.

Eckou could sense Natsume being cocky as pulled out Hinamori's zangpakto from his belt and pulled it up towards the golden prince's face "This is her zangpakto, I already know her element from the first day I met her. We share the same fire."

Natsume's eyes widen as Eckou smiled "…You thought I didn't know? Even when we were younger, I would always be one step ahead of you." He placed Hinamori's zangpakto on his belt as Natsume struggled to get up with his burned back "Don't you dare-!" Suddenly, Eckou tossed a leaf towards Natsume as it landed on his head. Unable to move "Ugh…!" Eckou let out a chuckle "Oh Natsume…You were always loud and talkative…"

"That was the one thing I hated about you...Always cheerful for no reason and that positive attitude." Eckou turned his back "But, Karma knows how to bite back after you took everything from me...Now, I have your princess."

"…My princess?" Natsume began to chuckle "I really wish that was true."

"…She is not your wife?" Eckou turned around and remembered the shingami captain that night he kidnapped her. "I see now...That captain is her husband?" he asked as Natsume let out a smirk "Sorry Eckou…I'm still single and free."

"I guess I'll have to kill you and that captain. Then Momo will become my mate and we will recreate the clan together" he began to laugh madly.

Natsume trying to move his body "YOU MONSTER! She will NEVER accept you!" Reaching down, he picked up a leaf "I wouldn't be worried if she rejects me…" He twirled the leaf in between his fingers "It's not like she would have a choice…"

Natsume's eyes were filled with anger, he was going to the leaf to control Hinamori against her own free will. Eckou looked at the prince as he was struggling to free himself and chuckled "Natsume, you won't be able to break that spell. You'll just be hurting yourself-"

His words stopped looking at the prince who was showing a golden aura around him. His reiatsu began to surround him and the leaf on his head soon began to die and wither away. Natsume let out a deep breath…

 **"Protect the light, DIVINE GRACE."**

Natsume began to glow brightly; Eckou covered his eyes from the bright light. Soon the light died out as Natsume held a heavenly spear and shield. Slowly standing up, he lifted his head and glared at the foc prince with his sharp golden eyes "…I will never allow you to harm Momo, ever again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Heeeey guess what day it is! FRIDAY! Finally- honestly, I had a really long week. Good thing I've been updating whenever I can! If you guys haven't noticed but, I just recently uploaded a new fanfic! IT'll be updated pretty slow since I really want to finish up my other two fanfics before I have my full focus on that one. And a reminder, I need to go to the market to buy some tea! Been drinking way to much coffee cause my brain to zing and CRASH! That's why tea is better and more calming! Helps my brain to think and put to me sleep without any problems. My legs been twitching and doing kung fu moves by themselves. I'M UNSTOPPABLE! Don't mess with me, I'll beat you up while I'm sleeping! No really- it's annoying the crap out of me...LOL. Anyways, I hope you guys had a great week and I'll see you guys on the next update! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "In love with a Death God!" - NEW!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 9: Unleashed**

The fox prince he laid his eyes upon the golden dragon clan's prince as he stood there with his heavenly shield and spear. This was the battle of two royal clans, the Kitsune clan and the Golden Dragon clan.

"I see…You've gotten stronger these past years" he smirked as he began to walk around Natsume. The golden prince held his ground firmly and looked straight into the red eyes of the fox prince "Eckou, I'm grateful to see you alive but, that curse is slowly going to consume you."

Eckou chuckled "Consume me? I've survived this long with it; matter in fact it made me stronger!"

"The rest were too weak to control its power. I will bring a new reign for the Kitsune clan…" he lifted his hand as a fireball hovered in his hand "…With that girl you cherish so much!" he swiftly threw the fireball as Natsume held his shield up.

The fireball crashed onto the shield as Natsume held his ground. "Ugh!" Natsume held his shield in front; he could feel the blazing heat from his shield. Suddenly another fireball appeared on his right side and impacted him on his shoulder.

Natsume flew as he rolled on the ground; weakly he lifted his head up and saw the large fox with his mouth smoking from casting the fireball. This was two against one and that hit was critical.

His vision was becoming blurry as he saw Eckou approach him with a fireball in his hand "Tsk tsk" he kissed his teeth "You really should know better just to only focus on me…We aren't playing how we used to when we were little …I grew stronger with the curse." He kicked away his shield and spear as he looked down at the defenseless prince with red blood colored eyes.

"Holding back it's going to do much good to you in this situation…You're just burying your own grave. Don't worry about Momo, she'll be in good hands after I deal with that Shinigami captain" He raised his hand up with the raging fireball.

 **"NOW DIE!"**

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattered behind him. Eckou looked behind his shoulder and saw his fireball had completely froze and shattered on the floor "What!?" he saw a white haired captain holding his sword towards him and cold eyes.

He had icy cold wings covering over his shoulders and a long ice tail. Natsume let out a smirk "…Hehe you finally made it, Hitsugaya…Taicho…" he slowly laid his head down and fell unconscious.

Eckou was taken back at the sight of the captain _'…Another dragon?'_ He was completely different from the first time they met ' _A golden dragon and an Ice dragon…Was this my fate to be defeated by dragons?'_ he couldn't help chuckle.

"So…You are Momo's real husband" Eckou smirked as he faced towards Hitsugaya "you must be quite strong to come so close to us…Some would tremble knowing they would be burned alive"

"Is that a threat?" Hitsugaya questioned as he gripped his sword "I would like to see you try, I'll make an ice tomb for you before you even try to burn me.

Eckou laughed "Haha…Interesting! Very interesting! I never faced such a powerful Shinigami, especially a captain rank at such young age." He opened the palm of his hands and a fireball appeared "Let me introduce myself, my name is Eckou, the prince of the Kitsune clan."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, the 10th division captain" Hitsugaya stated back.

Eckou snapped his fingers as the fireball disappeared "Oh…And I almost forgot!" Suddenly a large fireball appeared from his side from the fog as Hitsugaya quickly shumpo out of the way. A large nine tailed fox leaped out and growled towards the captain.

"And…This is Sen, my fox" Eckou smiled and patted it on its back. "You're probably wondering why I kidnapped your Momo…Funny story is we mistakenly thought she was Natsume's wife and wanted to make the prince suffer."

"We were going to even kill her in front of him!" Eckou smiled brightly "But, Sen and I grew quite fond of Momo and decided that she will become my mate."

Hitsugaya glared at the captain "As if I would let you take my wife away…"

"Of course you wouldn't allow such thing! That would make you a horrible husband!" Eckou said sarcastically. Soon, his expression completely changed into another person as his eyes glowed "…I'll have you rip your throat out, wouldn't I?"

Suddenly, they both disappeared into the fog. Hitsugaya stood his ground and stayed calm.

Listening to his surroundings, he lowered his sword and closed his eyes. He heard nothing but the sound of wind and rustling sounds of leaves crunching underneath someone's foot. Taking deep breaths, he opened his mind to focus on what he was looking for.

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open and swung his sword towards a direction **"Guncho Tsurara!"** ice daggers fired into the woods. "UGH!" the fog soon to clear away as Eckou pulled out the ice dagger out of his leg "Sen!" he looked over and saw his fox limping.

"I see…You are controlling the fog" Hitsugaya said, he couldn't control the fog because it wasn't real.

Eckou growled towards the captain, he took a step back and felt his leg caught on something. Looking at his legs, he saw them frozen in ice. Grinding his teeth, he opened his palm to blast away the ice but, his hands were already frozen.

"I had my ice traps laid around this area before I arrived." Eckou's eyes widen, he would have seen the traps but his fog was covering them. Completely underestimated the young captain, this was a completely different level of power.

Hitsugaya looked at his wife's sword on the prince's stash "I will be taking this back…This does not belong to you" he grabbed the sword slowly away from the prince and placed it on his stash belt.

His eyes soften as he looked at her sword "You are strong…" he said quietly as he saw the ice slowly covering his lower body and hands.

Hitsugaya looked at the fox prince and his fox which was having a hard time standing with his hind leg injured "Stop this…You'll both get hurt" Hitsugaya sighed "The prince came to save you…And I came here to bring my wife back home."

"Even though I want to kill you for kidnapping my wife, I made a promise to the prince."

Eckou looked down "all lies…" he whispered as the red aura soon began to wrap around his body and lifted his head up **"ALL LIES!** I WILL NOT SURRENDER TO YOU DRAGONS, I WILL BRING YOU DOWN WITH ME!" He roared and ripped his arm sleeve and threw it on the floor.

Hitsugaya saw a strange red tribal tattoo that was glowing red and pulsing.

"SEN!" He called out as his fox's ears perked up. Its body soon to start glow bright red and turned into a orb. The red orb flew towards Hitsugaya as he quickly shumpo away and entered inside Eckou's body. Eckou let out a deep breath as his head lowered hiding his face under his white blondish hair.

 _'What-!'_ Hitsugaya noticed the ice trap slowly melting and was creating steam.

Two ears appeared out of the fox prince's head through his hair and nine fox tails appeared from behind. He let out a chuckle which echoed through the woods "Hehe…So this is its true power." The curse had consumed the fox prince.

The voice was completely different as Hitsugaya stood his ground and held his sword "Is this..The curse?"

Suddenly, the tattoo burst into flames covering his whole right shoulder and looked at his hands "So much power…" Ignoring the captain, he opened his hand as a large red fireball appeared. It was twice as large then what he had created before.

He looked at the captain and tossed the fireball towards Hitsugaya. The captain quickly shumpo away but noticed the fireball turned into the large fox, Sen. Quickly it turned and went straight for Hitsugaya like a heat seeking missile.

 **"Ryōjin Hyōheki"** Creating a large ice wall as it crashed into it, leaping down he saw the wall barely held the impact. The ice was melting quickly and falling apart.

Hitsugaya turned and saw the fox prince standing right behind him. Before he could shumpo, one of the prince's tails wrapped around his neck. Hitsugaya grunted as he was about to swing his sword but was grabbed by his wrist.

Looking at the fox prince, he stood there staring at the captain. Hitsugaya need to get out of his grip and swiftly kicked him in the ribs. The prince didn't bother to try to avoid the kick and stood there quietly. Hitsugaya was taken back at the prince's emotionless reaction, he knew he had broken some of his ribs and should be in pain.

He felt the grip on his throat tightening "Ugh!" Hitsugaya felt his air slowly being closed and his wings shattered. The fox prince looked at the young captain and down at the sword on his belt. "…This belongs to **me."** He said in a eerie voice as he reached and pulled out Hinamori's zangpakto.

"No!" Hitsugaya struggled and soon kicked the sword away. The sword fell nearby a tree, the prince let out a growl as he looked back at the smirking captain.

"That is my wife's sword; it belongs to HER and only her…" Hitsugaya said grunting.

"You dare to speak to a royal that way!?" he tightens his grip on the captain's neck and wrist "You seem to have forgotten that your life is in my hands..." Hitsugaya felt his bones crack in his wrist as he dropped his zangpakto on the ground.

Hitsugaya felt his vision getting blurry to the lack of oxygen _'No…No…Momo…'_

The prince's red eyes and smiling as he watched the captain suddenly his ears perked up and looked towards his right side and heard something similar to a bird cry.

A fireball impacted on the prince shoulder and immediately released the captain and jumped back holding his arm. Hitsugaya fell on the ground, he shook his head and looked towards where the fireball came from and felt a familiar reiatsu.

He saw a brown haired girl holding her sword as it was smoking and to her was the fox servant Hana holding her bow pointed straight at the prince while on her fox's back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Oh boy, hello everyone! Goodness- this week was a really tried yet quick week! I seriously look like a panda or a raccoon with these dark circles. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying your week! I know Monday was Mather Luther King's Day so probably had days off and a short week. For some who worked- Thanks for all your hard work! I really getting used to this Matcha green tea...I might never go back to teabags LOL. Yes it's THAT amazing...Alright, you guys know now we are coming very close to the end of this fanfic. I seriously want to thank you guys for all your views and support in this fanfic, you guys are always amazing and always staying awesome. Please continue to support and I will be now working on the newest fanfic "In love with a Death God!" so please look forward to that! Let get this chapter goingggg! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **ladyfeanor1**

 **ladyfeanor1:** ROFL CINNAMON ROLL. Oh god. HAHAhahaha! You just made my day! Hahaha thank you ladyfeanor, hugs & kisses right back at you! Stay awesome as always!

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 10: My turn to protect you**

The 10th division captain on his knees and shook his head trying to get a hold of himself. He looked again; without doubt it was his wife and the fox servant. Trying to get up, he held his broke wrist and looked at the fox prince who was on his knees and holding tightly to his burnt arm.

The golden prince was still unconscious on the floor as Hitsugaya tried to stand. The fox prince let out a growl and looked at his arm. Slowly removing his hand away, his shoulder was completely burned and the strange tattoo seemed to be damaged.

Hitsugaya saw the mark on his arm _'That must be the main source of the curse's power…!'_

"M…Momo! Get out of here…!" Hitsugaya weakly yelled at his wife. Hinamori looked at him and shook her head "No, Toshiro…You've always protected me. It's my turn to protect you!"

Hana chuckled "You shinigamis aren't too bad…Don't worry captain, she isn't alone!"

They heard a growl and turned their attention towards the fox prince who was still holding his arm.

Soon, he began to laugh quietly "Protect, you say? You really are royal to those you love…But, I wonder how far will your royalty go...?" Slowly he stood up and opened his hand creating a fireball "...When you really should worry about YOURSELVES!" Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he saw his sword was too far away from him.

He turned towards his wife "No…Momo! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The fox prince threw the fireball as a large fox began to rush towards them. Hinamori and Hana moved away but the fox rushed towards the 5th division vice-captain. Hana pulled back her bow and shot the fiery fox but turned her arrow into ashes.

 _'Shit!'_ Hana needed to help the 5th division vice-captain but, her element was earth. "Sasha!" she commanded as Hana held tightly onto the foxes back and dived towards Hinamori.

Just in time, Hana grabbed Hinamori's hand and dash away as the fiery fox crashed into a tree; completely destroying it. "Are you okay?" Hana asked. Hinamori nodded "Hai! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet, we still need to deal with Prince Eckou" Hana said. She looked at her prince's arm and saw the tattoo damaged. "Shinigami-san, I think I understand why you were kidnapped…" Hana reached towards her quiver and counted her arrows.

There wasn't enough and need to save them for when she really needed them. Hana looked back at Shinigami "You are a fire elemental user. The prince wanted to recreate the clan but, he knew his weakness would be another fire user. When you attacked the prince's shoulder, the tattoo was greatly damaged but not enough to release him from the curse. The curse can only be removed by fire."

Suddenly, they heard a chuckle from behind "Hehe...Very clever, Hana. You found out how to remove the curse." They turned in shock to see the fox prince. He stood there with a wide grin "When the curse appeared on the arms of the royal clan we thought we were cursed but, I looked at it as a gift. When my father found out how to remove the curse, he wanted to remove it off me first..."

 _"Eckou, my son. Show me your arm..." his king said as the little prince looked at his father "What is this about?"_

 _He gently took his son's arm and pulled up his sleeves up revealing his shoulder. A red tribal mark was pulsing red, he watched his father examine the tattoo carefully "...What are you doing, father?" He looked at his son "Eckou, I've researched through out our clan's past and found out that this curse happened before through our bloodline. Our great ancestors did not know how to remove the curse and only sealed it."_

 _"Over time the seal weakened and appeared back onto our arm..." the king gently touched his son's tattoo "Finally we found an cure to release us from this curse. Fire is the only way to cleanse the evil..." Eckou's eyes widen as he saw his father's hand glow red. He quickly pulled his shoulder back "Stop! I don't want to remove it!"_

 _"...Eckou! What are you saying!?" His father said in shock._

 _"This isn't a curse, it's a gift! Look how strong we can become with this great power!" Eckou held his arm tightly to protect it "We'll become the strongest royal clan!" His father looked at his son with disappointment "Is that what you think what greatness truly is? Son...You are already slowly falling into its corruption."_

 _The king swiftly grabbed his son's arm and pinned him down. Eckou struggled to get himself free while his father held down his son "I will free you from this curse..." The king noticed Eckou holding his father's shoulder and looked at his son's eyes turn blood red. "Father...While you were figuring out how to remove the curse. I found out how to unleash it."_

 _The king felt something burn on his arm and yelled in pain. Eckou slowly stood up with a wide smile as he watched the king slowly being consumed by the curse and become mad with pure rage._

"Prince Eckou...You...You started this all of this?" Hana's voice trembled, it wasn't the King who went into madness but the prince was the who unleashed the royal clan's curses "...How could you do this...To your own clan? Our King...Everyone..."

Eckou looked at the servant fox "A servant would not understand how powerful the curse is, the Kitsune clan are the TRUE royals." Hana clinched her fist hearing the careless words from her prince. Her family and friends had died for the royals during the war. She had survived because of her mother who protected her and hid her in a upside down cauldron.

When everything became quiet, she pushed the cauldron and her servant members and her family on the floor in their own blood, there were so many of them trying to protect the royals and lives were wasted on a meaningless war. She could never forget this...

Hana's eyes filled with rage and tears "how...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?" She quickly pulled out two dagger from her back and rushed towards the prince. Eckou stood there with a smirk. Before Hana could do reach him; She and Sasha were thrown to the floor. She growled weakly "You...You used us..."

"Yes, I used you low pathetic servants as pawns in chess game" He cracked his neck "How low you become Hana, helping Shinigamis…You really should be put down" he approached the girl on the floor as she was too weak to defend herself. He saw Hinamori appear in between Hana and held her sword towards the prince.

"…S-Shinigami-san…" She said weakly watching the Shinigami protecting her from the prince. Eckou smirked at Hinamori raising her weapon towards a royal "Momo, you are really quite special…What a waste." He raised his hand up creating a fireball.

"I will only ask this once…Will you join me, Momo?" he said. Hinamori held her sword tightly "Never." Eckou closed his eyes "I see…That is a shame, you would have made a fine queen." He swiftly threw the fireball and rolled towards Hinamori.

She put her hands up to protect herself with Kido but the fireball's speed was too fast, she wasn't going to make it in time.

 **-BOOM!-**

A loud explosion occurred creating smoke. Eckou stood there soon; he saw something in the smoke. A large ice sphere appeared and was slowly melting. Inside the sphere, Hinamori felt a warm arm around her as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her husband had protected her and held his sword in his other functional hand. Looking down he let out a small smile "Baka Bed wetter Momo…"

She smiled "…Shiro-chan" She held him tightly as he closed his eyes. "How sweet…" the prince interrupted the two "Fire and ice, two opposite elements that can destroy each other…"

"Or balance each other" Hitsugaya stated.

Eckou's eyes glowed as he looked at the two. Soon, a large fiery fox appeared behind Hitsugaya and pinned him down from behind with his paws on both his wrist. His wings shattered and melted from the heat "UGH!" he felt his wrist slowly burning.

"TOSHIRO!" As she was about to help her husband, Eckou grabbed her. "MOMO!" Struggling to get up, the fiery fox opened his jaws and held Hitsugaya's neck in the back.

Hinamori looked at Eckou and tried to release herself but, Eckou held her tightly "Move and I'll have Sen bite down and remove his head from his shoulders…It'll be like slicing butter with a hot knife."

Her eyes widen and turned to see her husband in the jaws of the fox. She saw him sweating from the scorching heat. "Please!" she pleaded in tears "Stop this!"

"…Only if you agree to become my mate" Eckou said. "Don't Momo!" She heard her husband as he was having a hard time breathing "Don't do it…" He was slowly being cooked alive.

Tears began to form watching her husband in pain, a hand reached towards her cheek and pulled her face away to face the fox prince. "…Like you said before, you'll protect him won't you?" he used his thumb to wipe away her tears from her cheek.

"I just need to hear you say it…in order to save him."

Hinamori looked straight into the prince's fox-like red eyes; she lowered her head and gave a short nod. "I want you to say it…" Eckou demanded as Hinamori looked to the side at her husband with tears as he looked at her.

"…I'll become your mate." She finally said it.

Eckou smiled and wrapped his arms around "…Good choice." Hinamori still saw the fox on top of her husband "Wait…You said you would release him!" Eckou chuckled "Of course…But, you two are still married. Only way you can become my mate is for him to die."

"Death till you part…I'll release the bond from you two."

Hinamori's eyes widen as the prince began to laugh madly. She looked at the glowing damaged tattoo and quickly placed a hand on top of it "I'll never become your mate!" she yelled as her hand started to glow red…

Hitsugaya knew what she was going to do but knowing how close she was. It was going to get herself killed as well **"NO! MOMO STOP!"**

 _'I'm sorry Toshiro…'_

Hinamori looked at the prince as her reiatsu covered her whole body and the prince's eyes widen. She took a deep breath and held the prince's shoulder "Hado #31 **SHAKKAHO!"** she commanded and a large explosion bursted blinding everyone around them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Happy FRIDAY! Whew long week right? Most of you heard the most recent HitsuHina moment in the manga and are waiting patently for it to come. It's gonna be GOOD *evil laugh* But, while we wait...Time for an UPDATE! I just recently updated "In love with a death god" if you haven't checked that our yet, please do! Seriously guys you guys are amazing and thank you for all your views reading my fanfics. Oh man, you have no idea how happy I am that its Friday...Long week this week and hear rain is coming soon. Stay warm and dry you crazy HitsuHina fans. As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "In love with a Death God!"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 11: The Curse**

Two turquoise eyes snapped opened. He saw himself on the floor; trees were half burnt with amber still burning and the sound of fire crackling in the back. He looked and someone sitting nearby him saw a large shield with a golden haired prince leaning against it like a wall.

His head was down covering his eyes with his golden hair and sat there quietly.

"K…Kasura…?" Hitsugaya slowly got up on his knees as the prince slowly lifted his head up. He let out a weakly smile with his eyes half-opened "Yo…Hitsugaya Taicho." His eyes widen seeing the shield steaming with heat and Natsume's arm badly burnt from holding his shield.

Hitsugaya realized that the golden prince had used his shield to protect him from the blast.

He was taken back at the prince, usually its Shinigamis who protect the royals…Not the other way around. "Kasura…You…" Hitsugaya looked at his arm as Natsume continued to smile weakly "Guess I still need some training…Haha" he chuckled softly.

His Shikai upgrades his zangpakto into a heavenly shield and spear. Its defensive stance creates a large barrier from its shield withstanding any incoming heavy attacks but not so effective against elementals.

"…We're friends, right? Besides…You can't make Momo a widow already." Natsume looked at his arm "Don't worry about it…It's just a little burn."

Hitsugaya turned looking behind and saw Hana unconscious with her fox as well. The prince almost died saved them. Hitsugaya looked at the prince "…Thanks, Kasura." If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be alive right now.

"Stay here and look after them, I'm going to look for Momo" Hitsugaya stood up slowly and Natsume looked at the captain "Make sure to find Eckou as well…I know he was the reason for all of this but, I know the curse is the one thatdrove him mad...Just like the King. This isn't who he is…"

Hitsugaya knew how close they were and gave a short nod to the prince's request. He quietly walked passed by Natsume's large shield to see what happened. The area was covered in heavy thick fog and hardly could see what's inside. 'Momo…' He quickly rushed into the fog.

Running in the fog, he tried to track his wife's reiatsu. It was faint but, enough to guide him through the fog. Soon, he found someone sitting on the floor…

Rushing towards it, he held his breath hoping it was his wife. Hitsugaya completely stopped as the fog revealed who it was. It wasn't his wife but, the fox prince crouching down low to the ground and looking at something in the fog.

"You-!" Hitsugaya was about to yell but the prince turned his head over his shoulder seeing the captain with his odd colored eyes. He gently placed his finger on his lips to sign the captain to stay quiet.

"…Don't move…" he whispered at turned back his attention towards the fog.

Hitsugaya looked over and saw a large shadow in a form of a dark man. He slowly ducked down and looked at the fox prince. Something was different about him almost as if he was a different person. The prince slowly reached for a leaf and blew it towards it.

The leaf soon turned into a small tiny fox as it ran into the fog. Soon, there was a small howling sound as the dark shadow ran towards the sound and disappeared into the fog. The prince slowly stood up "…Okay, that should distract him for a bit. Hey…Have you seen-"

His words stopped as Hitsugaya held his sword towards his neck pressing the cold blade "I should just kill you here right where you stand…"

"Hitsugaya Taicho, please…Don't" he pleaded softly.

"…Give me a reason not to kill you right now" The blade was so cold it was creating smoke falling from it like a waterfall "What happened to my wife and how are you still alive…?" Hitsugaya said in a cold low tone.

He wanted to kill him. Royal or not after what the prince did; Hitsugaya showed no mercy to those who hurt his wife especially, the intruder who kidnapped his wife in the first place and was the reason for all of this. If his wife died for the fox prince after what he did, he would never forgive him or himself.

He slowly held his hands up showing the captain that he means no harm "…Please look at my arm, Hitsugaya Taicho."

Hitsugaya gave a sharp look at the fox prince and looked at his arm. The sleeve from his robes was missing and on his shoulder the red tribal tattoo was completely gone. The fox prince nodded "Yes…The curse lifted from me."

"But what you saw in the fog…That is its true form."

Hitsugaya's eyes widen "It's…True form?" Soon, Hitsugaya held his sword tightly towards the prince "…You can't be trusted." The prince still held his arms up "I understand. After everything I did to you…To everyone, I cannot forgive myself"

Eckou said softly "Your wife…Momo, she's still alive."

"Where!?" Hitsugaya demanded. "Please…Captain, your voice. We do not want to attract it…" Eckou said softly "I saw her…When I woke up from the explosion…"

 _The fox prince slowly sat up holding his head "What happened…?" he saw the ground had turned into ash and the trees were half burnt. He quickly looked at his arm "…It's gone!" He touched his arm to make sure it wasn't hidden._

 _He was finally released from it; he had been a prisoner inside his own body as the curse took over his body and mind. Fooling everyone he knew and his own father._

 _But before he could celebrate he saw a girl laying next to him. "…Momo?!" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently to wake her up. He quickly placed his head on her chest 'Thank god…She's still breathing'_

 _There was something else moving on the floor as it slowly rose up. Eckou's eyes widened seeing the dark shadow forming into a man. 'No…It can't be!' Eckou knew what it was; he had always seen it since it took over his body._

 _The curse had been lifted but, manifested into a solid form._

 _Eckou quickly picked up the unconscious girl and hid behind a tree. The curse looked around as it opened his mouth creating smoke "Where are you… Where are you…?" it said in a sinister eerie voice looking around the area._

 _ **"WHERE ARE YOU!"** It roared loudly in frustration and rage as it clawed a few trees nearby._

 _'Shit…' He cursed, the curse wanted to find him and enter back in his body. "I will…Find you…Soon…" its voice faded as it entered the fog in the opposite direction._

 _Eckou exhaled sharply in relief "…It's gone." He looked down at Momo and gently placed her down 'It's looking for me. I can't have her be in danger…' He looked at her and smiled "…Thank you Momo." Eckou quickly grabbed a few bushed to hide her and quickly ran into the fog to distract the curse away from the area._

"…and so, I'm trying to distract the curse away from her as much as I can. She's nearby" he said. Hitsugaya slowly lowered his sword down "Lead me to her."

Eckou looked around "But the curse might still be around-"

"I said lead me to her. I will deal with it later; I want to see for myself that my wife is alive" Hitsugaya cut the prince off. Eckou looked at the captain know he was worried about his wife "…Understood, this way." Eckou quickly but quietly leaded the way as Hitsugaya followed behind as well.

Eckou sniffed around "She's here…" he turned towards a tree and kneeled down to remove the bushes. Hitsugaya helped as well and saw his wife laying there "Momo…?" he touched her hand. "She's fine. She's just unconscious from the blast."

Hitsugaya let out a relief sigh, suddenly he felt something warm creeping up on his back. Before Hitsugaya could see what it was, his body completely froze. He looked at Eckou whose face was covered in terror. He saw the prince's mouth yell out something but was muffled soon, his entire surroundings was dead quiet.

 _"My my…Hitsugaya Toshiro, the 10th division captain"_ a deep eerie voice said in his mind _"Yes…Yes, you are quite powerful as I've expected…Hehe" it chuckled "…You'll do just fine."_

"HITSUGAYA TAICHO!" Eckou yelled out as Hitsugaya froze there with his eyes widen. His body was twitching as Eckou saw the curse enter his body from behind him. Lightning blue veins began to spread through his arms and neck reaching towards his face.

"AHHHHHH!" Hitsugaya yelled in pain with cold breath coming out of his mouth

Eckou's eyes widen watching the captain as his veins glowed light blue as if there was ice streaming through and reached towards his eyes. His turquoise colored eyes slowly turned blood red.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! Alright! *fist up in the air* finally an update! Okay guys, thank you for waiting and being REALLY patient with me regarding this to. I mean seriously, I really REALLY finish up my others to focus on my newest fanfic "In love with a Death God" Next chapter will be the final! Yes, I'm still a bit sick- funny story is my cold is fine in the daytime but during the night I start sneezing and I just become a nightmare to be around. Kinda sounds like a werewolf but...A sneezing werewolf? LOL SO HAWT! Anyways, lets get this going! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "The Strange Bottle"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 12: I will become stronger**

 **"AAAH!"** the 10th division captain continued to scream in pain as he fell to his knees and holding his body. The fox prince took a step back as he watched in terror. Soon, the yelling stopped as Hitsugaya was breathing loudly and heavy.

"Hitsugaya…Taicho…?" Eckou said quietly but there was no response.

Taking a step close to the kneeling captain, he gently placed a hand on his shoulder "Hitsugaya Taicho?" he called out once more. "I'm fine…It stopped…" Hitsugaya finally said in a low tone of voice and slowly stood up with his head down. Eckou looked at the captain, he knew he was in pain earlier and shouldn't be able to recovery so quickly.

"But…The curse attacked you from behind and I…Saw it entered inside you" Eckou said with suspicion.

Hitsugaya shook his head "No, it was nothing…It must have attacked me with something" The fox prince looked at the captain; he seemed fine and there was no blue veins appearing on his arms or face. It was as if nothing really happened.

 _'What in the world was that then…?'_ he thought to himself. It was a Kitsune clan's curse and the captain wasn't part of the clan nor royal blood. He scratched his head confused about the situation _'…Was it really an attack? Or illusion?'_

He saw the captain look down at his wife and leaned in trying to carry her. "Wait…Hitsugaya Taicho, let me help you." Hitsugaya stopped and let out a small smile "…Thank you" he said in a quiet voice.

Eckou nodded "Of course" he tried to carry the brown haired girl but noticed the captain still had a firm hold on her "…Taicho, could you please let her go?" Eckou looked at the captain as he continued to smile "Thank you little fox prince…" his voice changed.

"…For leading me to her" Hitsugaya turned facing the fox prince with red glowing eyes.

Hitsugaya swiftly tried to throw a punch towards the fox prince but he quickly dodge the attack and leaps a few steps behind. "Tsk…Slippery as ever" his voice have two different tones; one was Hitsugaya's voice and the other was the curse's voice.

"How is this possible!? The captain isn't a Kitsune clan member or royal blood!" Eckou said in complete shock as the captain was completely under the curse's effect. Hitsugaya smirked "Foolish fox…What made you think I was a Kitsune clan's Curse in the first place?"

"You really shouldn't assume you know anything about what I am…Hehe" He let out a chuckle "Shall I tell you?"

He crossed his arms and placed a finger under his chin "...Where to start, its been so long heh. Almost 2000 years ago, I was a hollow who ate lost souls but what delighted me the most were foxes. A high Kitsune clan priestess tried to seal me away but the corruption was too strong and she was my first Kitsune clan member that I took over."

"Oh those days were exciting, with her powers I could devour more than 40 foxes at once…Until the king himself killed her with his own sword. Before my host died, I chanted a spell with the priestess's last breath and cursed the entire royal clan members and a red tribal mark appeared on each member's shoulder. "

"They knew nothing about the curse or what it was and only sealed me away in a deep sleep. Soon after decade, the seal was slowly weakening and the curse reappeared on your clan's arm."

"Your father was the first to find out how to remove the curse. Knowing the curse must be cleansed by the same element as the host; he tried to use fire and free me from you and kill me in my true form."

"But before he could complete his task, you…" he laughed "Hahaha! You decided to take things in your own hands and unleashed my powers on your entire clan members. You brought the end of your own clan."

"You saved me, little fox prince."

Eckou grinds his teeth in anger as he was about to attack the captain, ice began to form around the fox prince's feet and hands "UGH!" He couldn't move as he struggled to free himself.

Hitsugaya looked at his hands "Amazing…A prodigy, huh? I knew this captain was strong but, never this extraordinary" he examined his new host's memories and thoughts. "Besides, I was getting bored of your revenge and anger towards the golden dragon clan. I'm so glad this girl released me from you..."

"Matter in fact…" he turned to look at Hinamori laying on the floor still unconscious "I should thank her for doing so by killing her while she's sleeping. I'm sure her husband wouldn't mind. She'll just be dead weight…" he let out a smirk and drew his sword.

"DON'T! YOU MONSTER! Hitsugaya Taicho, she's your wife! Don't let it control you!" the ice reached up towards his neck making it harder for him to breath. Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder with a wide smirk "A monster? That's quite interesting when you killed your entire clan. You are no different from me."

"I was moved when you called me a gift…But, do you realize what I am now?"

"I'm staying in this body." He chuckled as he looked down at the brown haired girl. Unsheathed his sword he heard something rustling in the bushes. Sen leaped out and bit the captain's shoulder.

"SEN!" Eckou called out as Hitsugaya looked at the growling fox. Hitsugaya dropped his sword from the sudden bite "Oh? …I almost forgot about you. "

Sen continued to growl at the captain and tried to pull Hitsugaya away from Hinamori. Hitsugaya found this amusing "What? Trying to protect this girl?"

"You're as stubborn as your master…" Soon, Hitsugaya threw his fist towards the fox. Sen yelped in pain as continued to hold on to Hitsugaya's shoulder and slowly pulling him back. Eckou tried to endure the pain as well.

Hitsugaya's eyes raged in anger and aggravation "Enough!" he grabbed the back fox's neck and threw him to the ground and tossed him towards a tree. Sen cried as he tried to stand, he looked at his master as blood was flowing down from his mouth.

"Stay down…You'll get your master killed" Hitsugaya said in a cold tone of voice.

Hitsugaya picked up his sword and walked towards the brown haired girl. Looking down, he let out a smirk "…Such love for this girl. Don't worry that'll all go away…Love does fade" He raised his sword up as he let out a chuckle.

 **"NO! DON'T!"** Eckou yelled.

Hitsugaya swiftly swung his sword down towards Hinamori but, there was no blood. The blade had stopped only a few inches from her neck. His arm was shaking as he tried to control himself "W-WHAT!?" he yelled.

Hitsugaya used both hands to press down but, his arm wouldn't listen. Eckou looked at the captain struggling 'It…It must be Hitsugaya Taicho! He's trying to regain control!'

His eyes were slowly changing colors, one eye was red and the other was turquoise "…I…Won't…Let you hurt…Her…!" Hitsugaya said.

"AUGH! You think you can…resist me!?" the curse roared out. It was a battle inside Hitsugaya's body to regain control. The icy blue veins reappeared on his face and arms; the power was overwhelming as the blade moved an inch closer towards Hinamori's neck.

"You are strong…" said in an echoing voice "But, not strong enough."

Hitsugaya watched the blade move closer and closer towards his wife _'No…! He's too strong...'_ Hitsugaya felt his strength being overruled. _'I can't…I promised…'_ he remembered the forsaken day when he almost killed his wife during the cold war with the traitor Aizen.

He devoted to become stronger for her to protect her…

 _"Shiro-chan?"_

 _she called out in the cave as it echoed "Shiro-chan…Are you in here?" He turned around and saw his childhood friend by the entrance. "Momo…What are you doing here?" He lowered his sword and released his wings as it shattered._

 _He was sweating and took a breath. He had been training in the cave since the war wanting to get stronger quickly and adapted to his zangpakto's powers. "You…You shouldn't be in here. It's dangerous." He looked away._

 _"…I know, but I haven't seen you for so long and you're always here" Hinamori said softly._

 _She walked towards him "…Here." She placed a small bamboo wrapped package in his hands "Its riceballs. I thought you would be hungry" she smiled as he looked at her._

 _"Don't…Train too hard and if you want more, you can always come by!" Hinamori turned away and slowly walked away. "Wait…Momo…" Hitsugaya called out as Hinamori stopped and turned around._

 _"…I…" his words couldn't come out as he stood there clinching his fist._

 _There were no words to explain how sorry he was for hurting her or how much he regrets. He lifted his head up "I'm-" his words stopped as he felt a warm embrace. His eyes widen seeing his childhood friend hugging him tightly._

 _"I know…It wasn't your fault, Shiro-chan…I forgive you." Her words ringed in his mind as he dug his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "…Will you stay?" he said softly as Hinamori giggled "Hai…" They spend the afternoon in the cave eating the riceballs together._

Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he gripped his sword tightly **"GET…OUT…OF MY BODY!"** He roared as a white aura surrounded him. His reiatsu shook the ground causing it to crack underneath him. Swiftly he grabbed his sword away and pressed the cold blade against his shoulder where the tattoo was.

'STOP!' The curse yelled. Soon, ice formed around Hitsugaya's shoulder and the curse fell out from his shoulder. "No…No…" the curse said weakly laying on the floor. Its body was stiff and half frozen.

The curse looked at the captain as e held towards towards it. "…Wait…! Don't!" it pleaded.

"I-I can make you stronger…You wish to protect the girl, with my powers…You can protect her from anyone. You'll be invincible…"

Hitsugaya stood there looking at the curse "…I'll become stronger my own way." Hitsugaya gave a swift slash right across the curse's chest and it screeched in pain and disappeared.

The ice shattered; freeing Eckou "Sen!" he rushed towards his companion "Are you okay, Buddy?" The fox's tails wagged seeing his master and whimpered happily towards him. Suddenly, a thump sound occurred as Eckou saw the captain on the ground with his wife.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" He saw the captain exhausted from battling the curse. Suddenly, a rustling sound occurred as he saw Hana helping the Natsume stand. His eyes widen "…Eckou?"

Eckou smiled "Hey blondie…"

"You're…Back!?" Natsume reached towards his friend and looked at his shoulder "It's…Really gone!" Eckou nodded "Yeah…Natsume, I'm sorry for everything…"Natsume nodded "…You shouldn't tell that to me, you better tell it to the couple there and your servant." Eckou looked at Hana who was injured badly "…Hana."

"I know what I did to our clan…I can never forgive myself for what I did to us and to your family. Hana, you are free now." Eckou said as Hana's eyes widen "…Eckou-sama." She bowed as he fox bowed as well "…It will be our choice and we will stay because we are the last royal servants of the Kitsune Clan. It is our duty…"

Eckou smiled as he reached towards her and hugged her "…Hana." She blushed as she held her prince back as well.

"Alright, you lovers…Come on, we need to get some help or else we're all going to die out here. HAhaha…Ow ow, ah…I shouldn't be laughing…!" he held his arm as they laughed at the prince. The group helped the shinigamis and headed towards the Golden Royal palace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** HELLO EVERYONE! *Strikes a pose* Pretty sexy, yeah? JOKING, don't throw stuff! Anyways, thank you everyone for the "get-well" comments! I honestly was better a few days ago but...Laziness STRIKES! Yes, you know that feeling when you know you have to do something and you easily get distracted and soon forget what you had to do. Seriously though, I had lagged this up the butt, same goes for "Soul Phone" which I really need to hurry up and finish. Oh boy...I seriously sound like a lazy bum! And the time isn't helping, just flying right by me! It's already APRIL! Anyways, thank you guys for being so awesomely patient with me with me- Can't believe how fast time is flying! Anyways, thank you for all your support and views! STAY AWESOMEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **ApplesStrawberries & StephenRockers16**

 **Spotlight story:** "In love with a Death God!"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **The Royal Intruder**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 13: Clans reunited & bonds become stronger together [FINAL]**

Opening his turquoise eyes, he saw a cream colored ceiling with light shimmery gold patterns. Slowly, he saw up and felt his body aching 'Ugh…' he wrinkled his forehead from the pain '...Where am I?' The captain looked at the grand room with gold silk curtains expensive vintage furniture.

Hitsugaya had a annoyed face, he knew where he was _'...Of course, who else would have this type of luxury.'_ He let out a sigh; he turned his head to get out of the bed.

Stepping out of the bed, he stopped. There was a bed nearby him with someone in the bed sleeping. Hitsugaya walked towards the bed and saw a girl brown haired girl was sleeping quietly 'Mo..mo…' He felt relief knowing his wife was next to him while he was recovering.

 _'Thank god…She's-'_ his words stopped as he noticed someone on the edge of her bed sitting in the chair and leaning over with his arms and head on the bed sleeping as well.

A man with golden hair in a ponytail smiling widely as if he was having the best dream of his life. Eyes darken as Hitsugaya reached over his hand carefully not to wake up his wife and dropped it on his head on full impact causing the golden hair man's face to be smooshing into the bed.

"What do **you** think you're doing….Kasura?" Hitsugaya asked in a low yet cold angry tone of voice.

The golden prince let out a muffled laugh "Ohoho Hahaha…You're finally awake, Hitsugaya Taicho! I'm glad I was _sooooo_ worried-ow! **OW!"** his words stopped as the captain's grip began to get tighter almost being able to feel his skull being crushed slowly.

"Worried, huh? Is that why you're being a creep sleeping next to my wife with that stupid smile of yours?" Hitsugaya's grip tighten "…You really do have a death wish doing that next to me while I was sleeping. "

"HAhahah! It's not like that, Captain!" Natsume laughed with his face still being pushed down into the bed, he began to tap out "Ok ok ok! I give up! Sorry, I promise I won't do it again" Hitsugaya slowly released the prince as he lifted his head up and looked at the captain.

"I'm glad you're awake, captain! You guys have been sleeping for almost three days now" Natsume smiled as Hitsugaya crossed his arms "…I see, what happened and where is Eckou?"

Natsume leaned back in his chair "Well, we brought you here to my home to recover. Everyone was in complete shock seeing the last of the Kitsune royal still alive after all these years."

"My father and I spoke to Eckou and exchanged words and reformed their alliances on the behalf of what we done in the past." The prince let out a small smile "…Now he won't be alone in the world."

Hitsugaya nodded, he knew the prince was happy to see his friend free from the curse and no longer has to be in hiding "That's good to hear…"

"Yeah but there is something I want to ask from both of you. I know this is a lot for me to ask, what Eckou did to you two. Please understand that his actions weren't his. Well, not all of it…" the prince said "…I really hope you two could understand."

Hitsugaya stood there quietly "I understand and I know Momo understands as well. You've helped me find my wife and she is alive…For that, you have my thanks Kasura." Hitsugaya pulled out a hand as held it towards the prince.

Natsume let out a smile, reaching over he shook the captain's hand.

Suddenly, the girl started to move as she was slowly waking up. "Ah, she's waking up!" Natsume smiled as Hitsugaya looked at his wife anxiously. Two brown eyes slowly opened seeing the two looking down at her.

"…Toshiro…Natsume-kun?" she said in a tiny voice.

Hitsugaya let out a small smile "Hey there, bed-wetter-"

 **"MOMO!"** Natsume yelled quickly cutting off the captain's last words. As the prince was about to hug her, he was stopped by the captain holding the back of his robes "Don't…You dare…" Hitsugaya said with a red vain popping out from his forehead.

Hinamori slowly sat up as Hitsugaya released the prince to help his wife. "How are you feeling, Momo?" he asked concerned about his wife as she nodded slowly "…I'm fine, thank you. What happened…?"

"Don't worry, everything is fine now…" Hitsugaya said as he leaned to kiss his wife on the forehead. She let out a giggle as Natsume smiled seeing the two together "Alright…I'll leave the room so you two could have a moment. I'll let my servants know and have them prepare breakfast."

Natsume walked towards the door and turned around "Oh that reminds me…Don't hanky-panky in here, it's a guest room so behave yourselves!" he teased with a wink as the two's faced blushed bright red.

"KASURA!" Hitsugaya snapped as Natsume giggled and closed the door behind him.

"I swear…" Hitsugaya let out a sigh soon, he felt a warm embrace. He turned his attention to his wife as she dug her face in his chest to hide "…I'm sorry Toshiro…I pointed my sword towards you….again."

His eyes widen, he could feel her slightly shaking. She was scared. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly "Momo…It's okay, it wasn't your fault." She lifted her head as she looked at her husband "Still-"

"Don't Momo" he said cutting her words off "don't do this to yourself…"

"Toshiro…" Hinamori looked at her husband as he held her hands tightly. "There is nothing in this world or life could ever take you away from me. No matter what happens…I'll always love you" Hitsugaya cupped her cheek as she leaned against it and tears began to flow down.

Using his thumb, he wiped away her tears and leaned in for a kiss.

A long lingering kiss they both shared as if it was their first time sharing their first kiss. Soon, they broke the kiss, still holding her cheek he leaned in to kiss her once more. Hinamori let out a giggle and broke the kiss "Mou...Toshiro hehe." He let out a smile and continued to kiss her.

* * *

After a moment, the two left the room together to join the others. Walking down the hall together, they saw the fox prince and the fox servant talking. The large fox Sen's ears perked up looking at the two and Eckou turned around and bowed "I'm so glad you two are awake, Hitsugaya Taicho and Hinamori fukutaicho." Hana took a knee as they approached.

"A-Ah please don't bow!" Hinamori requested as they didn't move.

"I apologize for my actions…I know words can't explain how much damage I've done" he looked at Hana "…Even to my own kind. I'm not fit to be royal or a leader of the clan…"

"A clan isn't a clan without a leader" Hitsugaya stated as he looked at Hana "You still have a follower who depends on you to lead…" Eckou's eyes widen as he slowly raised his head up to look at the captain.

"You really are a true captain…A leader. You are so young yet, experienced in many ways; I really do admire your strength, captain…" Eckou bowed once more towards the captain "I will continue to go forward but not the same as I was…But, a true king of the Kitsune clan. Thank you Hitsugaya Taicho…"

Hitsugaya held his hand towards the fox prince "…I will be looking forward seeing you in the future."

"Hai…I would like that" Eckou reached and shook hands with the captain. Hana stood up "Hinamori-fukutaicho…It was an honor fighting by your side, you gave me a new prospective what shinigamis are and have been judged the wrong way. Thank you both for returning our prince."

Hana bowed as Hinamori bowed as well.

Suddenly, the doors opened as servants came out and lined up towards the wall and bowed "Breakfast is served."

"Ah finally!" Natsume called out and appeared between the 10th division captain and his fox friend. Placing both arms around their shoulders "Let's eat! I'm starving! Hahaha" he laughed as Eckou let out a chuckle and Hitsugaya gave a bored look.

After the group finished breakfast, it was time for the shinigamis to go home.

"God damn it…" Hitsugaya stared at the carriage with gifts jammed inside "Not this again." Natsume placed both hands on his hips proudly and smiled "Hahaha! What? It's mostly for Momo and some for Rangiku-san! She had requested some eye cream and skin care products in a letter!"

"She said it was matter of life and death she stated!" Natsume smiled.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho" Eckou called out as Hitsugaya turned towards the fox prince. "I was glad to have met you and Hinamori-fukutaicho…You shown me what true love is and how strong your bonds are. Even when you two are the opposite elements…You two are well-balanced."

"I will see you again in the future and will prove to become a great leader like yourself" Eckou said as Hitsugaya nodded "Take care of yourselves…"

"Aww come on guys! This sounds like we'll never see each other for years!" Natsume yelled "We're all friends now and honestly we make one hell of a team, don't we Hitsugaya-taicho?!"

"With Eckou on our team, we'll be the Fire-Ice-holy DUO!" Natsume raised his fist in the air. Eckou chuckled at his childhood friend "…Always the same, you need a better name for that or else I'm leaving the team."

"Fine! I swear I'll think about a name and it'll be amazing!" Natsume said.

Hitsugaya stood there with a bored expression "…Uh huh. Alright, it's time to go Momo." Hinamori nodded as Natsume turned his attention towards her **"Wait! MOMO-!"** as he was about to give her a hug, Eckou held his friend to stop him.

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-Taicho, I got this **idiot** prince…Just in case he chases your carriage" Eckou said as Hitsugaya let out a sigh "I wouldn't be surprised if he did…Thanks."

The two Shinigami entered the carriage and began to head back home. Hinamori looked out the window and waved good bye. Hana and Eckou waved with another arm around the prince's neck to hold him back.

Suddenly, Hinamori saw a large ninetailed fox running next to the carriage with his head up towards her "Yip!" Hinamori reached and touched his head "Thank you Sen-kun…Take good care of your master!"

He licked her hand and turned back to his master. The golden gates closed behind them as the two sat in the carriage. Hitsugaya looked at his wife in his arms, she noticed her husband's hand holding hers tightly "…Toshiro?"

He sat there quietly looking at their hands, he never felt so lost when his wife was kidnapped. He held her closely "I'll never let you go…" Hinamori's eyes soften, her husband is a captain ranked Shinigami showing no fear towards hollows or his enemies and could take down anyone even if they were twice his size.

But, what scared him the most was losing the one person in the world that meant everything to him.

Hinamori looked over her shoulder seeing the top her husband's white hair as he rested his head on her shoulder. She placed a small kiss as he turned his head to see her brown eyes; she smiled "Keep holding me…Toshiro."

He softly smiled and held her closer in his arms as she giggled. "Always will. I love you Momo…"Hitsugaya said. "I love you Toshiro" Hinamori smiled as the two Shinigami couple continued to make their journey back home where they belong.

 **-THE END-**

* * *

Hey there! Thank you for being so patient with me through this fanfic, I know it's been a long update! Seriously guys- you guys are AMAZING AND AWESOME! Please keep supporting me and check out my other fanfics as well! I know you'll enjoy them and have a great AWESOME DAY! STAY AWESOME! _**-Hitsuhinax1**_


End file.
